Un jour nouveau se lève
by misslovely67
Summary: Harry découvre qu'il est une créature magique à deux compagnons. Arrivera-t-il a gérer ses compagnons,ses amis, et Voldemort? ma première fic yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Un jour nouveau se lève…**

**Prologue :**

En cette chaude nuit d'été, un jeune homme, habitant au 4 privet drive, transpirait abondamment en s'agitant dans son lit. Il souffrait énormément, plongé dans un cauchemar sans fin.  
Une douce lumière apparut et l'enveloppa en son sein. Le jeune homme grandit doucement et ses cheveux noirs poussèrent jusqu'à ses reins. Il continua à baigner dans cette lumière pendant un long moment puis celle-ci disparut brusquement et le jeune homme resta calmement endormi sans remarquer les étranges changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui.

Deux hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut, ils venaient de ressentir l'éveil de leur âme-sœur.  
L'un des deux hommes sentit la créature en lui se réjouir du réveil de son compagnon d'âme, son calice. L'autre homme sourit, cela faisait vingt-cinq ans qu'il attendait cet éveil, il allait enfin pouvoir redevenir celui qu'il était vraiment.

Ces deux hommes ont au moins deux choses en commun: la première est qu'ils peuvent maintenant laisser tomber leurs masques. Leur second point commun est qu'ils ont tous deux le même compagnon d'âme… mais ça, ils ne le savent pas encore.  
Bien qu'ils se rendormirent avec un sourire aux lèvres, tous deux se posaient une multitude de questions. Surtout trois existentielles : Où était leur compagnon ? Qui était-il ? Mais surtout est-ce que leur compagnon allait les accepter ?

Chapitre 1 :

Le jeune homme endormi venait de fêter ses dix sept ans soit la majorité dans son monde, le monde des sorciers. Il s'appelait Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. Il était celui qu'on appelait le « Survivant », « celui qui a vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le nom » ou plus connu sous le nom de « celui qui nous sauvera d'un mégalomane à face de serpent ».

Harry se réveilla doucement à l'aube, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche puis s'essuya toujours sans remarquer les changements de son corps.

Lorsqu'il effaça la buée du miroir de la salle de bain, il eut soudain le plus grand choc de sa vie. Il hurla de frayeur et s'évanouie.

Harry venait de se rendre compte des changements de son corps. Il se réveilla en pensant avoir rêvé mais se rendit vite compte que c'était la vérité. Il se contempla dans le miroir, il remarqua les cheveux noirs, longs, doux et soyeux qui atteignaient ses reins. Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, il pouvait voir correctement sans. Ses yeux étaient devenu vert pailletés noir. Son corps et son visage s'étaient affinés. Sa peau était devenue plus clair, il ressemblait à un véritable androgyne.

Soudain il remarqua quand plus d'être d'une beauté exceptionnelle, il avait une paire d'ailes dans le dos.

« Encore heureux que les Dursley ne soient pas là, parce qu'avec ce cri et ce à quoi je ressemble, l'oncle Vernon serait devenu fou », pensa Harry.

Il observa ses ailes sous toutes les coutures et vit qu'il avait une aile de couleur blanche et une autre de couleur noir ébène.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour chercher son livre sur les créatures magiques. Il chercha rapidement la page concernant les créatures volantes : dragons, phénix, furies, néphilims… puis soudain il tomba sur la page des veelas. Il prit une grande inspiration et lut.

_« Les veelas sont des créatures magiques d'une extrême puissance. Ils sont d'une beauté extraordinaire, doté d'une paire d'ailes dont la couleur à une grande importance pour leur âme sœur)._

_Les veelas sont connus pour leur grand romantisme. Ce sont des êtres très jaloux et possessifs envers leur âme-sœur. Ils feront tous pour le compagnon d'âme et donnerait leur vie pour eux._

_La signification de la couleur des ailes du veela :_

_Si le veela a des ailes argent cela signifie que son compagnon est un sorcier d'une grande puissance._

_Si le veela a des ailes noires cela signifie que son compagnon est une créature magique dite « sombre » telle que vampires, succubes, démons…_

_Si le veela a des ailes blanches cela signifie que son compagnon est une créature magique dite « Claire » telle que les elfes de la lumière, anges, néphilims…_

_Si le veela a les ailes de deux couleurs différentes alors il s'agit d'une extrême rareté. Ce sont des veelas qui ont deux compagnons. Ils ont toujours une aile blanche et une autre aile noire._

_Le lien :_

_Le lien appelait lien d'éternité se forme lorsque le veela et son compagnon ait une relation intime._

_Le refus du compagnon :_

_Si son âme sœur ne l'accepte pas, le veela a deux solutions :_

_soit il devient fou de douleur est ce suicide_

_soit il meurt sous la douleur du refus de son compagnon, ceux qui arrive le plus souvent._

« Oh mon dieu, je suis un veela. Eh j'ai deux compagnons ! », pensa Harry.

Harry entendit un bruit à ses côtés en provenance de son bureau et y trouva une chouette noire avec une lettre entre ses serres. Il décacheta la lettre puis la lut :

_Lord Potter,_

_Vous avez atteint votre majorité sorcière. Je vous donne rendez-vous Mardi 1 août à la banque Gringott afin de parler de votre héritage._

_Cordialement,_

_Gripsec_

_Gestionnaire de la fortune des Potter_

« Je viens d'avoir mon héritage magique et maintenant mon héritage familiale. Demain j'irais à Gringott et irait refaire ma garde-robe. Je ne rentre plus dans mes vêtements », se rassura Harry.

Harry passa toute sa journée à lire des livres sur les veelas et leurs compagnons. Il comprit beaucoup de choses. Après avoir pris son repas, Harry alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva s'habilla de sa robe de sorcier et de sa cape. Il prit sa baguette et sortit de la maison de son oncle. Il agita sa baguette en l'air. L'appel au magicobus était lancé, il arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

**Bienvenue à bord du magicobus**

**Oui, Stan, je connais la musique à Londres s'il te plait, annonça Harry.**

**Et c'est parti, pour Londres, informa Stan.**

Le bus prit de la vitesse en direction de Londres. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant le Chaudron baveur. Il entra, salua Tom, puis s'avança jusqu'au mur qui le séparait du Chemin de Traverse.

Harry commença ses courses par aller refaire sa garde-robe entière. Une fois, cela fait, il alla à la librairie et acheta différents ouvrages sur les créatures sombres et sur celui des créatures claires ainsi que ces livres de cours pour sa septième année. Il sortit pour rejoindre la banque Gringott et Gripsec pour son rendez-vous. Il entra dans la banque.

Un gobelin l'accueillit, il s'agissait de Gripsec qui le conduit dans son bureau. Il l'installa devant son bureau.

**Mr Potter, vous venez de fêter vos dix-sept ans, vous avez donc l'âge de rentrer en possession de votre héritage. Vous héritez de toute la fortune des Potter, de leurs biens, du titre de Lord Potter. Mais cela n'est pas tout, après ouverture du testament de Sirius Orion Black, vous héritez de sa fortune, de ses titres et biens.**

**Vous êtes désormais Lord Harry James Potter-Black,** annonça calmement Gripsec.

Gripsec fit signer de nombreux papiers au jeune Harry puis les dédoubla avant de lui remettre une copie.

Harry sortit de la banque pour aller à la ménagerie magique. Il entra et chercha de la nourriture pour Hedwige, paya et sortit. Il rejoignit la maison de son oncle et passa le reste de ses vacances à se documenter sur ses potentiels futurs compagnons et sur les pouvoirs de Veela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lucius Malfoy avait tout pour lui : l'argent, le pouvoir, le prestige de son nom,... La seule chose qu'il lui manquait c'était son âme sœur. Bien sûr, il était marié à Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de refuser ce mariage. Il avait dû s'unir pour qu'un héritier naisse lorsque son père le lui avait ordonné. Il n'avait pas pu attendre que son âme-sœur se révèle.

Il se souvint que, le soir où il avait conçu Drago, après avoir fait son devoir d'époux, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait senti son cœur se lacérer petit à petit. Il avait trahi son compagnon, son âme sœur, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Mais aujourd'hui, il allait demander la séparation à son épouse. Il voulait vivre avec son âme sœur et les éventuels enfants qu'ils auraient.

Lucius convoqua Narcissa et Drago dans son bureau. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le grand bureau où Lucius les attendait en regardant à travers l'immense baie vitrée, donnant sur les jardins du Manoir Malfoy.

**Vous nous avez fait demander, mon cher**, demanda Lady Malfoy.

Lucius observa un instant encore le jardin avant de se retourner vers sa femme et son fils.

**Oui. Drago, tu sais depuis toujours que nous, les Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas totalement des Sang-Purs. Nous sommes des elfes de Lumière et avons une âme-sœur,** débuta Lord Malfoy.

**Oui, Père, ayant reçu mon héritage magique, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver mon compagnon. J'espère le trouver à Poudlard.**

**Narcissa, il y a deux mois, j'ai senti l'éveil de mon compagnon, j'aimerais que nous nous séparions, je veux vivre avec mon âme-sœur comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas, **annonça Lucius.

**Je comprends, Lucius, j'accepte la séparation comme cela à toujours été convenu,** répondit Narcissa.

Lucius ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher cela, depuis le début, Narcissa savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il se séparerait d'elle pour aller vers son compagnon. Il avait été clair dès le début mais elle ne regretterait jamais ces dix-huit années à ses côtés.

Drago lui se doutait que cela allait arriver, ses parents lui avaient raconté la vérité dès qu'il avait été en âge de la comprendre. Lui attendait avec impatience la rentrée scolaire pour savoir qui était son compagnon. Il avait un peu peur de cette découverte mais surtout comme son père du rejet de celui-ci.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Lucius entra dans la Grande Salle avant l'arrivée des élèves, il savait désormais que son compagnon était un jeune homme âgé de dix sept ans et se doutait qu'il se trouvait parmi les élèves de Poudlard. C'est pour cela qu'il avait proposé sa candidature à Dumbledore pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre le mal. Ce dernier avait immédiatement accepté.

Lucius s'assit à côté de son vieil ami, Severus Snape.

Les élèves entrèrent rapidement dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leurs tables. Pendant que le vieil Albus Dumbledore annonçait le passage des premières années sous le choixpeau magique, Lucius en profita pour parler à son ami.

**Severus, il faut que je te dise quelques choses d'important**, lui dit-il.

**Moi aussi, mon vieil ami,** lui répondit le directeur de Serpentard.

**J'ai trouvé mon compagnon, **lui dit Lucius.

**Moi aussi, Lucius****.**

**Sais-tu qui il est ?** demanda Lucius.

**Oui, je sais qui il est depuis hier,** annonça Severus.

**Moi non mais j'ai tout de même ma petite idée sur la personne,** dit Lucius en souriant.

**Lucius, pourquoi souris-tu aussi niaisement ?**

**Je l'aime déjà, Severus,** et il est là, dans la salle, expliqua Lucius.

**Tu veux savoir l'ironie dans cette histoire : j'ai appris par le vieux fou que mon futur calice aura deux compagnons puisqu'il est un veela. Cela ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas que tu sois le deuxième compagnon. Si je te dis cela c'est parce que c'est la nuit du 31 juillet que tu as senti l'éveil de ton âme-sœur. Ai-je tort ? **

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Et surtout, comment le sais-tu ? **

**Lucius, cela ne t'étonne pas que le vieux glucosé au citron accepte ta candidature aussi rapidement ? Que tu trouve ton âme sœur la même nuit que moi ? Pour répondre à ta question, notre cher directeur me l'a dit. **

**Par la barbe de Merlin… **

**Lucius reprend tes esprits, s'il te plait. Ne veux-tu pas savoir qui est notre cher et tendre compagnon ?**

**Dis-moi, je veux savoir.**

**Mon cher Lucius, notre âme-sœur commune n'est autre que notre Sauveur national, Harry Potter….**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Harry venait à peine d'arriver au château de Poudlard et déjà tout le monde s'était rendu compte des changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés sur lui pendant ces vacances. Il l'avait expliqué à Ron et Hermione, et ce trop sans rentrer dans les détails; notamment, à propos de son héritage magique. Ses deux amis ne savaient donc pas pour son ascendance de créature magique.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle où le silence se fit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il en avait l'habitude à présent, et s'assit à la table des Griffondors. Les élèves de Poudlard n'en revenaient pas de la nouvelle apparence du Survivant.

A la table des professeurs, Lucius Malfoy eut une bouffée de l'odeur sucrée de son futur compagnon. Il remarqua que Severus avait raison, comme toujours, Harry Potter était bien son compagnon. A ce moment là, l'angoisse et la peur firent place au sentiment de joie qu'il avait éprouvé au début.

Selon lui, jamais Harry n'accepterait d'être son compagnon. Lui, l'ancien mangemort reconnu, qui a choisi de se repentir en revenant vers la lumière avant la grande bataille. Quelle ironie! Maintenant qu'il était enfin libre et pouvait donc trouver son compagnon, il allait mourir persuadé que son compagnon le rejetterait. Lucius se souvint que lorsqu'il était encore enfant, il avait appris par cœur les caractéristiques des Elfes de Lumière:

_Les Elfes de Lumière sont connus pour leur grande beauté et tout comme les Veelas, pour leur grand romantisme. Ils ont un compagnon unique. Les elfes de Lumière meurent suite au rejet de leur compagnon. Leur peau est claire, tout comme leur yeux et ont des cheveux blonds. Les Elfes de Lumière sont de nature pacifique, sauf lors d'une attaque envers leur compagnon. Ils sont par ailleurs tout autan jaloux et possessifs que les Veelas._

Lucius avait comprit depuis longtemps que sans son âme sœur il survivait, et non vivait pleinement sa vie. Il ne profitera de la vie que lorsque son compagnon sera totalement lié avec lui. Il avait donc beau avoir un fils qu'il chérissait, mais il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas été conçu dans l'amour.

Lucius reprit espoir tout en se promettant de montrer à Harry qu'il avait changé et peut-être l'accepterait-il? Lucius sourit en imaginant Harry à ses côtés, peut-être aurait-il même des enfants avec lui. Par contre, il avait dû mal à accepter le fait qu'il devait partage son petit griffon avec le vampire.

Severus lui aussi était perdu, le fils de son pire ennemi était son calice. Bien qu'il s'en doutait depuis plus d'un an, il avait le sentiment qu'Harry n'était pas totalement humain mais ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela. Severus avait peur aussi que Lucius n'accepte pas que son compagnon puisse avoir deux âmes sœurs; mais surtout, qu'Harry le rejette lui pour favoriser Lucius.

Il avait peur que le vampire en lui, n'accepte pas de partager. Severus savait qu'Harry n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devrait les accepter tous les deux. Mais il se doutait aussi que cela ne serait pas toujours rose. Il avait différencié l'année dernière, Harry de son père, mais ne l'avait jamais montré au jeune griffon. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire car il avait depuis toujours une peur terrible du rejet et qu'Harry le considère comme « le bâtard graisseux » ou bien encore comme « la chauve souris des cachots ».

Bientôt Lucius et lui devront l'avouer à Harry, puis lui expliquer les différences de leur race et surtout se découvrir chacun.

**Cette odeur si sucrée, si bonne…. Mien… mon compagnon, murmura Severus.**

Le vampire en lui était heureux, son âme-sœur n'était plus très loin de lui. Il pourrait veiller sur lui, comme toujours.

**Elle est délicieuse cette odeur Severus, répondit Lucius. Je crois que tu as raison, Harry est bien notre compagnon à tous les deux.**

Dumbledore choisit ce moment-là pour annoncer les changements dans Poudlard.

Mes chers élèves, cette année nous aurons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il a toutes les qualifications requises pour ce poste. Veuillez accueillir Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et pensa que Dumbledore perdait la tête pour mettre l'ancien bras droit de Voldy-chou comme professeur de défense.

Lucius se leva, au même moment, il ressentit un coup en pleine poitrine, qui lui bloqua le souffle. Il regarda aux alentours et vit Harry blanchir à vue d'œil.

Au même instant, Harry ressentit un choc au niveau du cœur. Il observa le Lord et comprit. Il était lié à Lucius Malfoy. La question qu'il se posait dès à présent était de savoir de quelle créature était ce cher Lulu. C'était sa première âme-sœur.

Harry observa avec lenteur sa première moitié, son cœur battait la chamade. Il entendit un grognement, se retourna et vit le regard noir qu'avait son maître de potion envers son âme sœur. Il lança un regard noir à son professeur avant de se mettre à grogner doucement pour l'avertir de se tenir correctement avec son compagnon. Severus tressaillit; ce qu'il avait craint été arrivé, Harry avait reconnu Lucius comme compagnon, mais pas lui.

Il lança un regard chargé de peine, de jalousie et de tendresse à Harry avant de sortir de la Grande Salle afin de se réfugier dans ses cachots.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus descendit dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, dans son antre. Il pensa que comme toujours Lucius recevait exactement ce qu'il voulait alors que lui jamais. Enfant déjà !

Severus était triste que Harry ne se soit pas rendu compte que lui aussi était son compagnon. Il entendit le bruit que faisait le tableau de son entrée en s'ouvrant. Il se doutait que l'elfe viendrait le voir mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse vite : le vampire en lui ne pouvait tolérer qu'il vienne le narguer. Il se retourna près à affronter son meilleur ami, devenu depuis peu son meilleur ennemi. Soudain il sentit une odeur sucrée, elle le frôla, l'enveloppa et calma le vampire. L'odeur de Harry.

Severus était confronté aux deux émeraudes de son calice.

**Professeur, j'aimerai vous parler d'une** **chose très importante.** annonça Harry.

**Je vous écoute, Potter**, répondit le maître des cachots.

**Je sais par Dumbledore, que vous êtes un vampire donc une créature dite « sombre », j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des livres concernant ces créatures,** dit le jeune griffon.

**J'en ai quelques uns. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous en avez besoin** ?demanda Severus qui malgré son ton très détaché et l'emploi du Potter habituel était heureux d'être près de son futur calice et de savoir qu'il se renseignait sur son potentiel compagnon sombre.

**Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, professeur, je veux juste m'instruire est-ce un crime ?** attaqua Harry.

**Baissez d'un ton, Potter, je ne suis pas l'un de vos stupides camarades gryffondors,** rétorqua le maître des potions.

Severus se mordit la langue et se dit que ce n'était pas en l'insultant qu'il ferait de Harry, son calice. Au fond de lui, il était plus qu'heureux qu'Harry soit venu le solliciter pour des renseignements.

Severus se rendit dans sa bibliothèque et sortit les livres demandés en s'arrangeant pour y glisser plus de livres sur les vampires et leurs calices : sur leur lien.

Severus préférait réellement donner les livres au jeune Harry plutôt que d'envenimer un peu plus la situation. Il se rappela des livres qu'il avait lus sur les vampires, sur les calices, sur les besoins et la création du lien, qui pourraient répondre au mieux aux interrogations du jeune veela.

Harry prit les livres que son professeur lui donnait et sentit un courant d'air lui parcourir l'échine, puis quelques picotements dans le bras qui touchait son professeur. Il vit que son professeur ressentait la même chose.

Severus sourit doucement, Harry avait enfin réagi. Il sentait le premier lien se former petit à petit quand soudain Harry s'effondra sur le sol.

**Harry, que ce passe-t-il ?** demanda le vampire inquiet.

**Je… vous êtes….** bafouilla Harry.

Harry venait de comprendre la réaction de son professeur face à Lucius, la jalousie et la peine qu'il avait perçues dans son regard. Il comprenait tout à présent, Lucius était la créature claire et Severus la créature sombre.

**Harry dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, **insista Severus.

**Vous êtes mon compagnon, ma deuxième âme-sœur,** répondit le jeune veela.

Le vampire en Severus exultait. Harry l'avait reconnu. Il avança doucement vers son âme sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Harry se sentait bien dans les bras du vampire qui lui ne cessait de respirer l'odeur de son compagnon.

**Mien, mon compagnon,** murmura Severus.

A ces mots, Harry réalisa soudain quelque chose : ses compagnons d'âme étaient deux mangemorts repentis.

**Oh mon dieu !** dit Harry avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5 :

Severus réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'il vit Harry tourner de l'œil. Il le recueillit dans ses bras, le souleva et le conduisit rapidement dans sa chambre à coucher. Le vampire en lui était heureux qu'Harry l'ait reconnu en tant que compagnon mais il était, dans un même temps, passablement inquiet qu'il ait réagi aussi mal à cette nouvelle. Il attendait patiemment qu'il revienne à lui quand soudain il sentit l'odeur d'une autre personne envahir son antre. Il sortit, prêt à défendre son compagnon, mais ne découvrit que la deuxième âme-sœur de son calice, Lucius Malefoy.

**Severus, il m'a reconnu, tu te rends compte qu'il m'a reconnu tout de suite,** déclara Lucius.

**J'étais là au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon cher**, lança Severus.

**Severus, ne sois pas jaloux, parce qu'il m'a reconnu en premier, il te reconnaitra aussi très vite,** affirma Lucius, **j'étais tellement heureux que je suis entré dans son dortoir pour le voir mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je me demande où il est.**

Severus ne disait rien et surveillait de loin sa chambre et le réveil de son futur calice et surtout en se demandant comment Harry allait gérer le fait qu'il soit leur compagnon. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié la présence de l'elfe quand soudain celui-ci poussa un cri.

**Severus, je n'ai pas trouvé Harry dans son dortoir, et s'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre ? S'il passait la nuit avec un autre que nous ?** s'agita Lucius.

Severus soupira.

**Lucius, calme-toi. Harry est ici dans ma chambre,** déclara Severus.

Lucius vit rouge.

**Tu as osé faire de lui ton calice sans me le dire, sans lui dire. Comment as-tu osé ?** s'écria l'elfe fou de rage.

**Lucius, tu vas arrêter, Harry est venu me demander des livres sur les créatures sombres quand soudain il a réalisé que j'étais son second compagnon et il s'est évanoui.**

**Il n'est pas encore ton calice, alors ?**

**Non, pas encore, bientôt,** murmura Severus.

**Severus, je peux aller le voir** ? demanda Lucius.

Severus ne dit rien mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

**Severus, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait**, supplia Lucius.

**Lucius tu te comportes comme un enfant de cinq ans,** déclara Severus.

**Mais ,** se plaignit Lucius.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Lucius agissait comme un gamin capricieux.

**Lucius, nous devrions d'abord parler un peu du fait qu'Harry soit notre compagnon à tous les deux, tu ne penses pas ?** questionna fraichement Severus.

**Tu as raison …mais après. Là, je veux voir Harry**, exigea Lucius.

**Viens je vais te le montrer puis on discutera**, capitula Severus.

Severus se leva et montra le chemin à un Lucius qui sautillait sur place tant il était heureux de voir son âme-sœur. Lucius entra doucement dans la chambre de Severus et s'avança jusqu'au lit.

Harry choisit ce moment précis pour revenir à lui. Il battit des paupières et tomba sous les regards de ses deux compagnons.

**Vous êtes mes compagnons, tous les deux**, dit Harry avec un air légèrement incrédule.

**Oui, Harry, nous sommes tes compagnons**, affirma Severus.

**Cela te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?**demanda Lucius.

Lucius se pencha vers Harry et le renifla doucement en s'extasiant. Puis il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

**Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais vous tomber dans les bras ? Vous êtes deux anciens mangemorts, mes ennemis,** cria Harry.

Lucius ne disait rien et continuait à embrasser son coup. Severus lui réfléchissait, il savait qu'Harry aurait du mal à les accepter.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Monsieur Malefoy, lâchez-moi **! s'exclama Harry.

**Lucius, arrête !** ordonna sèchement Severus.

**Mais il est mon âme sœur. Il sent si bon,** déclara Lucius.

**Oh grand mots, les grands remèdes !** déclara Severus qui paraissait calme, même si le vampire en lui était blessé et surtout énervé par l'étrange comportement de Lucius. Il lança un stupéfix à Lucius suivit d'un Wingardium Leviosa pour le sortir de la chambre. Il demanda à Harry de le suivre dans le salon.

Severus rendit à Lucius toute ses capacités en lui expliquant qu'il devait parler avec Harry mais avant lui donna une potion qui lui rendrait un peu de sa personnalité.

Lucius se réveilla un peu.

**Que s'est-il passé** ? demanda t-il.

**Ce qu'il s'est passé, Lucius ? C'est très simple, tu t'es comporté pendant plus d'une heure comme un enfant capricieux en réclamant Harry, après cela tu n'as pas arrêté d'utiliser tes charmes sur lui alors qu'il ne le voulait pas** ! cracha Severus à bout de patience.

Lucius réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

**Excuse-moi, Harry, je ne voulais pas les utiliser mais s'est le contre coup du lien,** déclara penaud Lucius.

Harry l'observa.

**J'accepte vos excuses, Monsieur Malefoy**, annonça Harry.

**Merci.**

**Bien, est-ce qu'à présent on peut parler de notre lien ? **demanda Severus.

**Je veux bien savoir ce que vous êtes comme créature Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que Severus est un vampire, mais vous ?** questionna Harry.

**Je suis un Elfe de Lumière,** déclara Lucius.

**J'aimerais connaître la différence de lien avec chacun de vous, ce que je dois savoir sur vous,** dit calmement Harry.

**On va tout t'expliquer, Harry. Mais d'abord, nous savons que tu es une créature magique, mais nous ignorons laquelle,** annonça Severus avec une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux.

**Je suis un veela, je crois que vous savez les caractéristiques des veelas**.

**Oui, nous les connaissons,** déclarèrent les deux serpentards.

**Mais avant de connaître vos caractéristiques à tous deux, je veux savoir comment vous êtes devenu des mangemorts,** demanda Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6 :

**Je vais commencer si tu le veux bien, Lucius, déclara Severus.**

**Vas-y, accorda Lucius.**

**Merci. Harry, lorsque je suis devenu mangemort, ce n'était pas un choix : ma mère et mon père faisaient partie des rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, ils ne comprenaient rien à la vie des moldus et les haïssaient profondément. Quand ils découvrirent l'amitié qui me liait à ta mère, ils m'amenèrent au Lord pour que je reçoive la marque. C'était accepter ou mourir. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre eux, raconta Severus.**

**Tu n'as donc pas eu le choix ? murmura Harry. Et après tu as décidé de risquer quotidiennement ta vie en tant qu'espion de l'ordre ? Je suis triste pour toi, Severus. Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? demanda doucement Harry.**

**C'était une punition du Lord. J'avais mal effectué une mission, il m'a fait mordre par un vampire pour que je comprenne que jamais plus ma vie ne serait pareille.**

Harry soupira tristement et s'avança pour étreindre Severus, il sentait que le professeur de potion en avait autant besoin que lui en cet instant.

Lucius attendit quelques minutes puis prit parole.

**Tout comme celui de Severus, mon père était un mangemort, dès mon plus jeune il m'enseigna que les nés-moldu et moldus ne méritaient pas de vivre. Il approuvait les thèses et idées du Lord. J'y croyais aussi, presque inconsciemment pour que mon père soit fier de moi. Ça a duré ainsi pendant un moment, puis il m'a annoncé que, puisque je ne trouvais pas mon compagnon, je devais me marier pour concevoir un héritier. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'il ne respectait pas la personne que j'étais et que**_**, **__**quelles que soient me**_**s véritables convictions, jamais il ne serait fier de moi.**

Harry sentait que ces deux compagnons n'allaient pas bien. Il les voyait entrain de sombrer dans d'horribles pensées.

**Dites-moi, cela ne vous gène pas d'être tous deux mes compagnons ? **demanda Harry qui mourrait intérieurement de peur en songeant à la possibilité du rejet de ses liés.

**J'avoue que le vampire en moi n'est pas très heureux de te partager avec Lucius mais je sais que sans cela tu mourras et je ne veux pas te perdre,** déclara humblement Severus.

**Moi aussi, je refuse de te perdre,** affirma Lucius.

**Vous ne me perdrez pas. Je sens le lien se créer petit à petit avec chacun de vous**.

**Le lien unissant le vampire au calice est très simple à comprendre : il y a le lien du cœur qui se forme actuellement, puis le lien d'âme qui se formera lorsque je te ferais boire mon sang et que je me nourrirais du tien. Enfin, le lien d'éternité se formera lorsque nous nous unirons, **expliqua Severus.

**Il aura donc trois liens, **résuma Harry, **Dois-je savoir autre choses sur les vampires ? **

**Les vampires sont extrêmement jaloux et possessifs. Un lien puissant existe entre eux et leurs calices, je pourrais donc sentir ce que tu ressens à tout moment.**

**On dirait que les vampires, les veelas et, j'imagine, les elfes sont jaloux et possessifs, se marra le survivant.**

**Et cela te fait rire ! **soupira Lucius.

**Et toi Lucius, quelles sont les caractéristiques des elfes de lumières ?** demanda Harry en souriant.

**Les elfes de lumières sont comme les veelas : ils meurent en cas de rejet de leurs liés et sont de grands romantiques qui cherchent constamment à séduire leurs compagnons d'âmes. Nous sommes des êtres pacifiques sauf en cas d'attaque envers nos âmes-sœurs, **répondit Lucius.

**En vérité, les caractéristiques des vampires, des veelas et des elfes, possèdent de nombreuses similitudes entre-elles. **

**A présent, je vais aller me coucher, il se fait tard,** dit Harry en se levant.

**Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, **proposa Severus.

**Et moi, je dors où ? Si Harry dort ici, moi aussi ! Je ne le laisserais pas seul ici avec un vampire dépravé ! **s'indigna Lucius.

**Un vampire dépravé ? C'est toi, l'elfe de lumière, qui n'hésite pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui pour le séduire ! **s'écria Severus outré.

**Du calme ! Par Merlin ! Chacun va dormir dans sa chambre ! **ordonna Harry**, au moins pour le moment, après nous aviserons. Nous avons besoin de nous reposer et demain nous parlerons de la manière dont nous allons gérer notre trio.**

Harry se leva et partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Il se dit que demain serait une très longue journée.

Lucius et Severus se lancèrent un dernier regard noir avant de se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives. Demain est un autre jour !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil venait juste de se lever, Severus était déjà debout pour préparer ses cours de la journée. Il se demandait comment il allait gérer Harry pendant les classes de potions, sachant que le vampire en lui ne voudrait qu'une seule chose : serrer son futur calice dans ses bras.

Au même instant, Lucius se levait et se préparait pour sa journée lui aussi. Harry n'avait pas cours avec lui, ce qu'il lui permettrait au moins de ne pas trop gagatiser durant son premier jour de cours : il avait en effet découvert que tant qu'il ne serait pas uni à Harry, il agirait toujours en sa présence d'une manière légèrement niaise. Heureusement pour lui, Severus avait prévu le coup et lui avait préparé un chaudron entier de potion calmante.

Harry se réveilla doucement en s'étirant dans son lit, songeant à la journée qui s'annonçait. Pour lui, elle allait être longue.

Il se leva pour se préparer, se doucha, mit une chemise blanche et un pantalon, sans oublier l'obligatoire robe de sorcier. Il descendit dans la salle commune et fut vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione, avec lesquels il se dirigea dans la Grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ils entrèrent tranquillement et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors.

Harry sentait le regard de ses compagnons sur lui. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour sourire à ses deux âmes-sœurs mais fronça les sourcils en voyant les regards noirs qu'ils se lançaient l'un et l'autre. Il souffla, comprenant qu'une nouvelle discussion devrait rapidement avoir lieu.

Lucius et Severus se regardaient toujours en chiens de faïences. Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié les remarques faites par l'autre. Quand ils sentirent tous deux, les yeux verts de leur compagnon se poser sur eux, ils surent qu'Harry ne les avait pas oubliés et cela suffisait à les rendre un peu plus heureux.

Les préfets passèrent pour donner à chacun son emploi du temps. Hermione distribua ceux des Gryffondors et Harry lut qu'il commençait par un cours de Potions avec les Serpentards.

Il se leva accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, se dirigeant vers les cachots, se demandant comment il allait gérer le fait d'être aussi proche de Severus.

Severus fit entrer les Gryffondors et les Serpentards dans sa salle de cours et, comme chaque année, leur fit un speech qui leur faisait comprendre qu'au moindre écart de conduite, il souffrirait.

Harry soupira lorsqu'il entendit la dernière… innovation de Dumbledore.

D'après notre cher directeur, il est temps de réunifier les maisons donc cette année, chaque binôme sera constitué d'un Serpentard et d'un Griffondor, commençons la répartition : Granger/Parkinson, Londubat/ Goyle, Potter/ Malefoy, Zabini/Weasley… ordonna Severus.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Potter, il avait regardé son jeune compagnon en prononçant le nom de Malefoy, il avait capté un regard surpris et choqué.

Harry avait une nouvelle raison de croire que Dumbledore avait abusé des bonbons citronnés : Comment pouvait-il croire que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards allaient devenir du jour au lendemain des amis ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il entendit son âme-sœur lui dire que Malefoy était son compagnon de travaux pratiques.

Malefoy le rejoignit à sa table pour commencer la potion que le maître des potions leur avait demandée.

**Harry, puis-je te parler** ? chuchota le jeune héritier Malefoy.

**Toi, Malefoy, tu veux me parler à moi, Harry James Potter** ? ricana Harry.

**Harry, s'il te plaît.**

**Je t'écoute, Drago.**

**Mon père m'a expliqué, hier soir, qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon de vie. Il m'a dit que tu étais son âme-sœur. Mais il m'a également annoncé que tu étais un veela à deux compagnons, mon père et mon parrain**.

**C'est exact, as-tu quelques choses contre cela** ? demanda Harry, légèrement agressif.

**Non, Harry, je voudrai juste faire la paix avec toi. J'en ai assez de nos disputes et je ne veux pas que mon père en souffre. Je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir entre son fils et l'homme qui lui est destiné. Je sais qu'il sera heureux avec toi, alors je t'en supplie, ne le rejette pas, je ne veux pas perdre mon père**, expliqua calmement Drago.

**Je ne rejette pas ton père. Je veux être heureux avec lui et Sev. Mais tu dois comprendre que je viens juste d'apprendre que ton père et ton parrain sont mes compagnons. Je vais devoir gérer un elfe et un vampire et pour le moment, ça s'annonce plutôt difficilement. De surcroît, je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux croit que j'ai une préférence pour l'autre. Je désire qu'ils comprennent que j'ai besoin d'eux : d'eux et non pas de l'un d'eux. Quant à faire la paix, j'accepte, nous avons passé l'âge de nous battre l'un contre l'autre !**

**Je te remercie, Harry. **

**Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes cours de potions** ? demanda Drago.

**Avec plaisir**.

Severus avait entendu toute la conversation entre son compagnon et son filleul, il était heureux que ces deux-là cessent de se battre enfin. Il était heureux que son filleul aide son compagnon à faire sa potion et il avait confiance en Harry, le croyant lorsque ce dernier affirmait ne pas vouloir faire de différences entre lui et Lucius.

Le reste du cours se termina dans le silence et pour la première fois, Harry réussit entièrement sa potion grâce à l'aide du fils de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il déposa sa fiole sur le bureau, Severus lui demanda de rester. Le vampire attendit que tous les élèves sortent de la salle pour parler à son futur calice et lança rapidement un sort d'intimité : on sait jamais qui pourrait écouter au porte.

**Harry, comment vas-tu, ce matin** ? questionna le maitre de potion.

**Je vais bien, professeur.**

**Harry, tu peux m'appeler Severus lorsque nous sommes seuls.**

**Avec plaisir, Severus,** agréa Harry.

**Harry, je suis content que tu es enfin fait la paix avec mon filleul, je suis fier de toi. J'ai entendu toute votre conversation, je suis heureux que tu ne veuilles pas faire de différence entre moi et Lucius.**

**Je ne faisais que dire la vérité, Severus, je ne veux pas faire la différence entre toi et lui, je veux que vous soyez heureux tous les deux. Mais j'ai vu vos regards ce matin**, **j'imagine qu'il s'agit de la conversation d'hier soir. Je ne veux pas de dispute entre vous,** **deux.**

**Je comprends très bien. Je vais faire en sorte de me réconcilier avec Lucius, uniquement pour toi.**

**Severus, puis-je te poser une question sur les vampires ?** interrogea le jeune veela.

**Bien sûr, je répondrai à toutes tes questions Harry, je t'écoute**.

**Severus, est-ce que la morsure qui fera de moi, ton calice, est douloureuse ?** demanda Harry.

**La morsure faisant de toi, mon calice ne te fera pas souffrir. D'après les récits, elle est très douce, voir plaisante.**

**Merci pour ton honnêteté. Puis-je t'en poser, une autre ?**

**Vas-y.**

**Je sais que le fait que, de part ma condition de veela, j'ai deux compagnons est dur à accepter pour le vampire en toi, je voudrai savoir combien de temps il reste avant que tu ne souhaite faire de moi ton calice.**

**Harry, je ne te presserai pas de devenir mon calice. Mais il est vrai que j'aimerai que cela se fasse rapidement, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt.**

**Je te remercie d'avoir répondu à toutes mes questions, Severus, il faut que j'y aille, pouvons-nous nous voir ce soir dans tes appartements avec Lucius afin de discuter de notre trio ?**

**Bien sûr. Tu connais déjà le mot de passe qui t'a été donné par Dumbledore. Je le donnerais à Lucius durant le repas,** Confirma Severus.

**Merci,** déclara Harry.

Il embrassa Severus d'un chaste baiser puis s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner en laissant derrière lui, un Severus avec un grand sourire.

_**Alors rewiews….**_


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir conclu la trêve et aidé Harry pour sa potion, Drago continua à observer le jeune veela qui était maintenant, et c'était très étrange à penser, son futur beau-père. Le survivant avait vraiment changé aussi bien physiquement que moralement **:** il avait mûri.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son parrain demander à Harry de rester après le cours et quitta les cachots pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et y prendre son déjeuner.

Là, il sentit une odeur de lilas**, **l'attirer grandement, il suivit la captivante senteur qui le conduisait directement dans la Grande Salle.

Une douleur le traversa, il sentit que son âme-sœur n'était pas loin il observa chaque table, regardant chaque élève pour voir lequel souffrait de la même douleur.

Soudain il vit deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec interrogation et il comprit que ce regard appartenait à la personne qui désormais partagerait sa vie.

Il s'avança dans les rangs et s'agenouilla devant son âme-sœur, posant sa tête contre la poitrine de celle-ci, puis murmura :

**Mon âme-sœur à moi,** dans un souffle.

Il sourit mais il n'avait pas encore vu de qu'il s'agissait.


	8. Chapter 8

Drago releva la tête et croisa les deux orbes bleu de la jeune Serdaigle. Il comprit enfin que son âme-sœur n'était d'autre que Luna Lovegood plus connue sous le nom de Loufoca.

Soudain il eut très peur du rejet, il ne se préoccupa du fait que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

**Drago, que fais-tu ?** demanda la jeune Serdaigle.

**Tu es ma compagne,** chuchota le Serpentard.

**Pouvons-nous sortir de la Grande Salle pour parler** ? S'exprima Luna.

La jeune Serdaigle et le serpentard sortirent de la Grande Salle. En sortant, ils croisèrent Harry souriant et confiant se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour s'alimenter.

Drago et Luna se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard, ils s'assirent sur un banc pour parler. Le jeune serpentard était mal à l'aise de devoir d'expliquer avec la jeune Serdaigle sur le fait qu'ils soient liés comme âme-sœur

**Drago, tu m'as annoncée que j'étais ta compagne mais quel genre de compagne, je ne comprends pas vraiment,** demanda la jeune Serdaigle.

**Luna, tu es ma compagne. Mon âme-sœur, je suis un elfe de Lumière. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi maintenant que je t'ai trouvée mais je sais très bien que jamais tu m'accepteras, **déclara le jeune elfe qui s'imaginait déjà ce faire rejeter.

**Drago, je ne te rejetterais pas. Je sais depuis longtemps que je serais lié à une créature magique. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as fais que confirmer une chose que je sais depuis toujours,** s'expliqua la jeune Serdaigle.

**Tu ne me rejette pas ? Tu veux bien de moi ?** demanda surpris Drago.

**Oui, je veux bien être ta compagne. Je veux juste que tu change un peu avec mes amis comme avec Harry, par exemple,** annonça Luna.

**Je changerais. J'ai déjà fait la paix avec Harry**, déclara le jeune Elfe.

Luna sourit et laissa son regard se perdre vers le lac tandis que Drago lui se perdit dans l'odeur de son âme-sœur.

Harry rejoignit la table des Griffondors sous l'œil vigilant de Lucius Malefoy. Harry savait qu'après son déjeuner, il aurait comme cours de la botanique. L'après-midi passa doucement, Harry se demandait comment sa soirée avec ses deux compagnons aller se passer. Il prit rapidement son dîner avant de partir vers les cachots afin de parler aux deux serpentards.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon de son maître de potion.

**Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ?** demanda Severus.

**Tout vas bien et vous, votre journée à tous les deux** ? répondit Harry

Severus répondit le premier

**Pour ma part, la journée a été très longue. Seul la matinée a été trop courte à mon goût.**

Soudain Lucius débarqua comme une furie dans l'appartenant du directeur des Serpentards.

**Harry, tu m'as beaucoup beaucoup manqué. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?** bouda lucius puis se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui eut le souffle coupée.

Severus réagit au quart de tours enleva l'elfe des bras d'Harry quasi-étouffé, lui lança un sort qui le ligota.

**Harry, est ce que sa va ?** demanda Severus.

**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Severus, pourquoi Lucius se comporte comme un enfant capricieux ?** demanda le jeune Veela.

Severus souffla et observa l'elfe qui essayait de se libérer en gigotant dans tous les sens.

**Il faut savoir que les elfes de lumière tant qu'ils ne sont pas uni se comportant ainsi. Mais une potion existe pour lui rendre sa personnalité. Je vais la chercher, **déclara le vampire.

Pendant que Severus administrait à un elfe récalcitrant la potion en question, Harry se souvint de la discussion qu'il eut avec le très honorable Albus Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 10 :

_**Flash Back : **_

**Harry, puis-je te voir ?** demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

**Je vous suis, Monsieur**, répondit Harry.

Harry suivit son directeur jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa sur un des fauteuils.

**Harry, nous savons tous les deux que tu as trouvés tes compagnons d'âmes. Il s'agit de Lucius et Severus. Je voudrais savoir si tout ce passe bien,** expliqua Dumbledore.

**C'est exacte, Monsieur, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne ?** déclara Harry.

**Harry, je ne veux que ton bien-être,** répondit Dumbledore.

**Restez en dehors de ma vie, Monsieur, je peux la gérer seule**, rétorqua Harry avant de sortir du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

**Harry ? Tu es encore parmi nous**, déclara Lucius.

Harry secoua la tête puis leva son regard vers l'elfe.

**Tiens, vous êtes de retour avec nous, monsieur Malefoy** ? s'exprima Harry.

**Harry, ne soyez pas sarcastique, je suis encore votre professseur**, déclara lord Malefoy.

_**Mauvaise idée, Lucius, tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme sa**_, pensa Severus.

Severus eut raison, Harry ne tarda pas à exploser.

**Mon professeur ? Avez-vous oublié que je suis votre âme sœur avant tout ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon professeur que je vous laisserai me parler ainsi, Lord Malefoy, **rétorqua Harry furieux.

Lucius comprit qu'il avait réagit comme un idiot, résultat Harry était furieux contre lui.

**Harry, je m'excuse de mon comportement envers toi,** déclara l'elfe.

Harry fut surpris, lui, qui croyait que les Malefoy ne s'excusait jamais. Jamais il n'aurait jamais cru que Lucius s'excuserait. Il l'observa et vit Lucius qui le regarder penaud.

Harry choisit de lui pardonner connaissant le caractère subtil de ses deux serpentards.

**Oublions, Lucius, veux-tu nous n'allons pas nous disputer pour des bêtises. Ce soir, je voudrais vous parler sérieusement,** déclara Harry.

**Nous t'écoutons, Harry,** déclara les deux serpentards.

**Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, tout d'abord, je veux que vous sachiez que je ne fais aucune différence entre vous. Je veux que tout les deux, vous vous entendiez. Plus de bêtises, plus de disputes. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sensés me guider et être les adultes ? Bref, je veux parler de notre lien à tous les trois. J'ai lu dans les livres que j'ai sur les veelas que je suis un veela élémentaire à deux compagnons. Très rare d'après le livre. Il faut que je m'unisse avec vous pour que j'obtienne mes pouvoirs. **

**De surcroît, la Bataille Finale approche à grand pas. Voldemort est trop calme. **

**A présent, il est hors de questions que vous alliez à la réunion de face de serpent. **

**Revenons à notre union, il faut que je m'unisse à vous deux, avant la lune rouge qui a lieu dans trois semaines. Ouf c'est dit ! **expliqua Harry.

**La lune rouge ? Qu'est ce que sait que la lune rouge ? **demanda Severus.

**La lune rouge s'est le moment le plus important dans la vie d'un veela, Severus. La lune rouge à lieu une fois par mois, c'est le moment où la magie du veela est à son plus grand cran de puissance, c'est là aussi qu'il est extrêmement fertile. Beaucoup d'enfants en naissent par la suite. **

**Un peu comme la pleine lune pour les loups garous,** déclara Lucius.

**Pas tout à fait, car lors de la pleine lune, les loups garous sans potions Tue-Loup sont agressif alors que les veelas, non. D'ici, trois semaines, je dégagerais un taux d'hormones élevés qui attira tous les créatures magiques. Il ne faut pas que cela arrive sinon je risque de ne pas me lier avec l'un d'entre vous,** annonça Harry.

Deux grondements se fit entendre.

**Tu te lieras à moi et Lucius. A personne d'autre. Jamais. **Cria Severus.

Harry se rapprocha de ces compagnons, posa sa tête sur le cœur de Severus pour le rassurer et attira Lucius dans cette étreinte.

Severus et Lucius pensèrent la même chose à ce moment-là, ils se sentaient unis ainsi tous les trois dans leur étreinte. La magie du veela était en action. Harry soupira de bonheur ainsi au milieu de ses deux compagnons. Il leva sa tête et les embrassa chacun à tour de rôle puis Lucius les attira vers le canapé ou ils s'assirent.

Lorsque soudainement Lucius se posa une question capitale qu'il demanda à Harry immédiatement.

**Harry, tu es un veela donc tu as des ailes,** s'informa Lucius.

**Oui, j'ai des ailes pourquoi ?** s'interrogea Harry.

**Je voudrais les voir**, demanda Lucius.

**Toi aussi, Severus, tu voudrais les voir ?** demanda Harry.

**Oui,** répondit le vampire.

**Je vais vous les montrer,** annonça Harry.

Il se leva, retira son haut puis se détendit et soudain ses ailes se déployèrent. Les deux serpentards purent voir l'aile qui le représentait chacun. Lucius, l'aile blanche et Severus, l'aile noire, ils s'approchèrent tous les deux pour toucher la douceur des plumes.

**Elles sont magnifiques**, déclarèrent les deux serpentards.

Ils continuèrent à toucher les ailes pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Ils discutèrent encore un peu quand soudain Severus se rappela la discussion qu'Harry eut avant.

**Harry, tu as parlé de fertilité avant, pourquoi ?** demanda Severus.

**Etant un veela, j'ai la capacité de pouvoir attendre un enfant,** déclara Harry.

**Cela veut dire qu'il y a un risque que tu porte mon enfant ? **déclara Severus.

**Oui, je peux tomber enceint de toi comme de Lucius,** expliqua Harry.

**Cela vous gènes que je puisse porter vos enfants** ? demanda Harry.

**Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis si heureux de savoir que mon calice pourra porter mon enfant. Je pourrais enfin réaliser mon rêve que je croyais définitivement détruit lorsque je devins un vampire**, déclara Severus en versant une larme de sang.

**Severus, Lucius, je serais heureux de porter l'un de vos enfants, **déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Lucius sourit, Harry les accepter si facilement. Il vit l'heure, il était temps pour Harry de rentrer à son dortoir.

**Harry, l'heure du couvre-feu approche, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher,** annonça Lucius.

Severus voulait sentir son calice près de lui, cette nuit, mais encore une fois, il ne pourrait pas car Harry refuserait ou Lucius ferait un caprice.

**Puis-je dormir, ici ?** demanda Harry.

Severus saisit l'occasion.

**Bien sûr,** déclara le vampire heureux.

**Lucius veux-tu rester avec nous ?** demanda Harry.

**Si Severus est d'accord, volontiers,** déclara l'elfe.

**Je n'y vois aucune objection**, déclara le vampire.

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher de Severus. Harry y entra le premier et vit une magnifique chambre couleur bleu clair. Le lit composait de drap de satin, avait la place pour trois personnes. Il récupéra ses compagnons et les fit entrer.

Il s'installa sur le lit et se changea. Il s'allongea et fit signe à ses deux compagnons de le rejoindre. Les trois compagnons s'allongèrent ensemble, Harry au milieu. Il s'endormirent ainsi chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva le premier, laissa un mot à ces compagnons et grimpa jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors où une Hermione Granger et un Ron Weasley l'attendaient de pied ferme.

**Harry, où es-tu ? Nous étions si inquiets**, déclara Hermione.

**Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous révèle quelques choses d'importants**, déclara Harry.

**Nous sommes tes amis. Quoi que tu as nous dire, nous te soutiendrons**, déclara Ron.

**Voila, je suis un veela à deux compagnons. Je suis gay et mes deux compagnons sont Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape,** déclara d'une traite Harry.

**Oh mon dieu !** s'exprima Ronald Weasley avant de s'évanouir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 11 :

Ron venait d'avoir le choc de sa vie, son meilleur ami était un veela, cela il pouvait l'accepter. Son meilleur ami était gay, cela il l'acceptait également. Harry avait comme âme-sœur, deux anciens mangemorts, là c'était un peu plus difficile. Il se releva doucement et réfléchis en voyant la lueur de peur dans le regard d'Harry.

**Harry, aimes-tu tes compagnons ?** demanda Ron.

**Oui**, répondit Harry.

**Alors soit heureux avec eux**, déclara le jeune Weasley.

**Comment peux-tu dire cela, Ronald Weasley ! C'est immonde** ! Abjecte ! Hurla Hermione.

**Hermione, ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est le bonheur d'Harry,** expliqua Ron.

Le bonheur d'Harry serait avec une femme comme ta sœur ! Et non un homme ! Encore moins deux mangemorts ! cria la jeune Griffondor.

**Tu te dis mon amie, Hermione, mais tu me critique dès que j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni te parler,** rétorqua Harry.

**Tant mieux ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec un type de ton genre** ! annonça Hermione puis elle sortit pour se dirigée vers son dortoir.

Harry trembla. Il était tellement triste, il souffrait de se rejet. Ron essaya de le consoler mais sans réussir.

**Harry, elle changera d'avis. Je vais lui parler.** Déclara Ron.

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle commune des griffondors. Il se dirigea vers les cachots à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il entra dans les appartements de Severus et les découvrit tous les deux en train de s'embrasser. Il fut énormément surpris mais heureux de voir qu'il s'était enfin rapproché. Les deux serpentards fut surpris en entendant un sanglot.

**Harry, mon cœur, que se passe-t-il ?** demanda l'elfe.

Il n'eut pas de réponse juste des larmes et de la tristesse.

**Harry, mon ange, que se passe-t-il ?** demanda le vampire.

**J'ai annoncé ma vraie nature à Ron et Hermione. Hermione m'a rejetée. Elle me trouve abjecte,** déclara Harry.

**Oh mon pauvre ange,** soupira Severus.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras, Lucius les rejoint dans cette étreinte. Harry sortit ses ailes et les enveloppa tous les trois dans un cocon de bien-être et de douceurs.

Severus se pencha doucement pour lui embrasser le cou, là ou palpitait sa carotide. Le vampire voulut faire de lui, son calice immédiatement mais Harry n'était pas prêt. Lucius l'ai conduisa vers le lit, poussa doucement le jeune veela sur le vampire.

Lucius avait une idée derrière la tête, une idée très précise. Il voulait réconforter ses compagnons en les laissant s'unir en premier. Il avait réfléchi à cela toute la nuit. Severus en avait besoin, il savait que c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui. C'était ce qu'il avait annoncé à Severus, ce matin, le vampire pour le remercier l'avait embrassé. Il sourit en repensant à ce baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était occupé à expliquer à Harry, ce qu'il avait décidé. A sa plus grande joie, Harry accepta de devenir immédiatement son calice.

Lucius s'allongea et prit Harry dans ses bras pour le mettre à l'aise. Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il allait s'unir à Severus en premier puis à Lucius dès son réveil. Mais cela ce cher Lucius ne le savait pas.

Severus vérifia que Harry était bien installer avant de s'ouvrir son avant bras. Il lui fit boire son sang puis au bout de quelques minutes, il le retira pour lui mordre la carotide. Il but le sang d'Harry lentement puis le laissa s'endormir tranquillement dans les bras de Lucius. Severus sourit à cette image et se blottit contre Harry et Lucius.

Lucius et Severus n'attendait plus que le réveil d'Harry pour terminer de s'unir tous les trois.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Merci pour toutes ces reviews.**_

_**Voila le chapitre 12 corrigée… les chapitres 9, 10,11 seront republiée aujourd'hui ou demain…**_

_**Niveau avancement de la fic : j'entame l'écriture du chapitre 15…**_

_**Les chapitres 13 et 14 en correction…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

Chapitre 12 :

Lucius et Severus attendaient le réveil du jeune Gryffondor depuis plus de cinq jours à présent. Severus sentait que tout allait bien grâce au nouveau lien que lui procurait le nouveau statut d'Harry.

Il était rassuré par ce fait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que son calice se réveille un peu plus vite.

Ce fut à la fin de ce cinquième jour, que Severus, alors qu'il était dans la cuisine, sentit de la peur et de l'angoisse traverser le lien.

Il couru aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la chambre et découvrit un Veela réveillé terriblement inquiet de ne pas le voir, même si Lucius faisait tout pour tenter de le rassurer.

**Harry, calme-toi, je suis là maintenant,** murmura doucement Severus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits en sentant l'odeur du vampire près de lui et s'excusa légèrement honteux auprès de Lucius pour avoir si mal réagi à son contact.

Eh oui, le petit griffon n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que se débattre dans les bras de son elfe adoré et, au passage, de lui tirait violemment et à plusieurs reprises les cheveux.

L'estomac de notre cher griffon vînt se manifester assez bruyamment en plein milieu d'un câlin collectif. Avec un sourire les deux Serpentards libérèrent Harry pour le laisser se restaurer. Lucius lui ramena un plateau et le Veela mangea tranquillement, tout en observant attentivement ses compagnons durant tout le repas. Il voyait bien que les deux hommes voulaient lui parler.

Lorsqu'Harry eu terminé son plat Lucius lui sauta dessus :

**Mon petit Veela adoré, rien qu'à moi, comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que tu m'as énormément manqué ?** demanda l'elfe de lumière en sautillant comme un enfant.

Il sautillait tellement que Harry se demandait si un jour il finirait cette comédie gamine.

**Ce n'est pas ton Veela rien qu'à toi, elfe ! C'est mon calice** ! cracha vindicativement le

Vampire.

**On se calme tous les deux, je suis à vous deux. Autant à toi Severus qu'à Lucius**, gronda Harry.

Cela calma quelque peu les deux Serpentards, mais l'elfe semblait toujours être dans un état d'excitation proche de celui d'un gosse de cinq ans.

**Allez, Lucius, on se calme. Severus, va lui chercher une potion, je ne veux pas qu'il bondisse dans tous les sens pendant qu'on discute de notre union.**

**On va s'unir, hein, Harry, on va s'unir ! Et faire plein de petits bébés aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds**, sourit Lucius en lançant quelques clins d'œil suggestifs au Gryffon.

**Severus , vite !** cria Harry horrifié.

Severus revint rapidement et scruta Harry qui observait Lucius avec une certaine crainte.

Il donna à Lucius sa potion et attendit qu'elle agisse pour savoir ce que l'elfe avait encore fait.

Lucius eut un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'Harry mais celui-ci recula vers le professeur de potions.

**Harry, qu'as-tu ?**

Harry observa un instant Lucius puis se tourna vers son vampire.

**Severus, il faut que tu trouves une potion permanente pour le problème de personnalité de Lucius parce que, sérieusement, il commence à me faire peur avec ses idées.**

**Qu'as-tu encore fait, Lucius ? **soupira le vampire.

**Je ne me souviens de rien.**

**Tu m'as dit que nous allions nous unir et avoir, je cite **_**« plein de petits bébés aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds »**_**.**

Severus grogna en entendant ces mots, prenant Harry dans ses bras. Lucius baissa la tête, Harry ne voulait pas d'enfants avec lui, il voulut sortir de la pièce se sentant de trop mais le Veela perçu sa détresse et l'arrêta.

**Lucius reste !**

Lucius lui adressa un regard si triste qu'il sentit des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

Il enleva son haut, prit Lucius dans ses bras et l'entoura de ses ailes, laissant couler ses larmes.

Severus sentit l'immense tristesse qui habitait son calice, il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Harry, calme-toi. Ne sois pas triste s'il te plait,** murmura le vampire.

**Lucius excuse-moi. Nous devons arrêter de nous disputer, insulter ou ne pas vouloir nous partager Harry. Ça va le tuer petit à petit.**

Lucius hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et regarda Harry.

**Harry, mon ange, regarde-moi,** demanda Lucius.

Harry leva ses yeux vers Lucius qui essuyait gentiment ses larmes.

**Mon ange, on va discuter un peu aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.**

**Je te pardonne, Lucius. Ne crois pas que je ne veux pas d'enfants avec toi, je veux des enfants de vous deux. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas prêt pour le moment.**

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

**Harry, nous ne t'inciterons, ou forcerons jamais à porter nos enfants si tu ne te sens pas totalement prêt pour ça, **expliquèrent-ils d'une même voix.

**Je sais. Si nous parlions, tous les trois, de notre union.**

Lucius et Severus conduisirent le jeune Veela sur le canapé.

**Je veux m'unir à vous le plus vite possible**.

**Harry, y as-tu bien réfléchis ? **l'interrogea Lucius.

**Oui, il le faut. Je le sens dans nos liens.**

Severus sentait la soif monter petit à petit en lui depuis un moment mais ne voulait pas forcer Harry. Cependant, ses yeux restaient braqués sur la carotide de son élève.

**Severus, tout va bien ?** questionna Lucius.

Severus ne répondait pas, n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de la carotide du jeune veela.

**Tu as soif, Severus ?** demanda Harry.

Le vampire baissa la tête.

**Oui, Harry, mais je ne veux pas te forcer**…

**Viens.**

Harry fit signe à Lucius de venir lui aussi et conduisit les deux Serpentards à la chambre de Severus.

Il demanda à Lucius de se coucher puis se plaça dans ses bras. Il attira Severus à lui.

Severus s'avança vers Harry, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis sur son cou avant de le mordre. Harry ne sentit aucune douleur mais un plaisir infini qui ne cessait de s'accroître.

Lorsque Severus eut fini de se restaurer, il regarda son calice droit dans les yeux puis regarda l'elfe. Il vit dans les deux regards de l'excitation. Il chercha leurs accords à tous les deux et les trouvas rapidement.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'unit à ses deux âmes sœurs pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les trois. Au moment de leurs orgasmes ultimes, Harry sortit ses ailes, Severus mordit Harry dans le cou tandis que Lucius mordit l'épaule du Veela.

Soudain une immense lueur bleue les entoura tous les trois et explosa à l'intérieur le château de Poudlard qui trembla sur ses fondations.

Les trois compagnons s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras de chacun, Severus derrière Harry et Lucius devant lui.

Dumbledore sourit en sentant l'énorme puissance magique qu'avait générée cette union.

Mais au loin, l'ennemi faisait calmement avancer ses pions sur l'échiquier de la guerre. Ses troupes étaient quasiment prêtes pour la dernière bataille.

Alors… review…

Réponse à certaines questions :

_**Pourquoi je n'ai pas développé l'union**_ ? parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de me lancer dans un lemon… _**Pourquoi ?**_ Parce que disons qu'après avoir reçu certaines remarques assez blessantes concernant cette fic, je n'ai pas voulu me lancer la dedans…

_**Prochaine Publication :**_ à partir du samedi 21 août, je ne publierai plus aussi souvent. Je pense 1 par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines… Je reprends mes études et mon travail ce lundi et il s'agit de l'année de mon BTS donc je vais me concentrer sur mon travail, mes études et sur ma fic.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13 :

Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort, également communément appelé Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le nom ou, plus simplement, Tu-sais-qui, nommé Face de Serpent par les plus frondeurs et Je-suis-mégalomane-et-fier-de-l-être par les intimes, était actuellement assis dans sa salle de trône.

Il écoutait attentivement les dernières nouvelles de ses fidèles.

Il se posait certaines questions : avait-il eu la meilleure des idées en ne voulant que des Sang-Purs à ses côtés ? Devrait-il devenir un peu plus indulgent, une fois qu'il aurait gagné cette guerre ?

De nombreuses interrogations trottaient dans la tête du meneur des Mangemorts.

La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il remporterait la victoire et tuerait l'Elu.

Il avait appris par son nouvel espion que deux de ses adeptes l'avaient trahi pour le camp de la lumière.

**Mes chers Mangemorts, vous devez savoir que Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy m'ont trahi. Ils étaient des espions à la solde de Dumbledore. J'offrirai une récompense à celui qui me les ramènera mort ou vif,** Déclara Voldemort.

Il explosa de rire et ordonna un raid à l'encontre d'un village, ajoutant qu'il ne fallait laisser aucun survivant…

**Que le plus fort gagne, Dumbledore,** rigola Voldemort.

Harry, pour la première fois depuis le retour de Voldemort n'avait pas assisté à la réunion des Mangemorts, il dormait paisiblement dans les bras de ses âmes-sœurs.

Le lendemain matin, à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, on pouvait voir la dévastation de ce petit village au sud de Prés-au-lard, Voldemort se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement de Poudlard, son ultime objectif.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, ce matin-là, il se sentait détendu, heureux et amoureux. Il regarda ses compagnons et vit qu'ils étaient encore profondément endormis. Il sourit et se leva tranquillement, prit une douche et s'habilla. Il sortit doucement de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine de l'appartement du directeur de Serpentard. Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour lui et ses compagnons, mit tout sur un plateau et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il le déposa sur la petite table de la chambre, se dirigea vers le lit, avançant furtivement, décidé à les réveiller en douceur, à sa manière.

Harry se pencha silencieusement sur le corps endormi de Lucius et effleura ses lèvres, faisant subir le même traitement à Severus quelques minutes plus tard.

Lucius sourit dans son sommeil et s'éveilla tranquillement tandis que Severus grommelait un peu, ne se calmant qu'en percevant l'odeur de son calice.

**Bonjour, vous deux** ! déclara Harry avec un grand sourire heureux.

**Bonjour, mon ange,** répondit joyeusement Lucius.

**Bonjour, mon Veela adoré,** sourit Severus, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, voulant « ingérer » le plus possible l'odeur du jeune homme.

Les deux serpentards sentaient à travers leur lien qu'Harry était vraiment heureux.

**Tenez, mangez tant que c'est chaud.**

**Tu nous as préparé un déjeuner ?** demanda Lucius, apparemment surprit.

**Oui. Maintenant mangez avant que ce soit froid,** ordonna Harry d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

**Avec plaisir**, déclarèrent les deux serpentards, visiblement amusés.

Les hommes mangèrent tous deux, bien que n'ayant pas besoin de déjeuner Severus fit honneur au repas de leur griffon.

Pendant que ses amants se restauraient, Harry était parti s'allonger sur le canapé pour lire la gazette. Il regarda la une et hurla sous le choc.

Les deux serpentards sursautèrent en entendant le cri du veela et se levèrent en courant pour connaitre la source de la détresse du Veela.

**Harry, que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Severus.

Harry lui tendit le journal mais ne dit rien. Severus lut la une du quotidien et comprit.

**C'est incroyable. Je n'ai eu aucune vision cette nuit. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu voir tout cela ? D'habitude, je vois toute les attaques. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu connaissance de celle-ci ? Je n'y comprends plus rien, m**urmura Harry d'un air à la fois perdu et agacé.

**Est-ce possible que notre nouveau lien est une petite influence sur ton lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?** demanda Lucius.

**Il faut que je fasse des recherches la dessus**, dit le vampire, paraissant assez intrigué.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se souvint cette nuit : aucune douleur, aucune vision, juste de l'amour. Il prit ses deux compagnons dans ses bras et sortit ses ailes. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis chacun dans les bras de l'autre en sécurité entre les ailes du veela.

**Je dois me préparer pour aller en cours,** dit Harry après quelques minutes.

Harry se dirigea vers son premier cours de la matinée. Il avait cours d'Histoire de la magie, il en profita donc pour réfléchir, puis finir sa nuit sur la table. Lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure du repas, il se réveilla en pleine forme. Il se dirigea avec ses amis vers la Grande Salle ou il vit ses compagnons à la table des professeurs. Il leur sourit.

Le courrier arriva quelques instant plus tard, Harry vit un aigle noir se dirigeait vers lui, transportant une beuglante.

Harry l'ouvrit sans trembler. La lettre s'éleva dans les airs et on entendit une voix rauque, froide et colérique en sortir.

**Harry James Potter, le survivant, l'heure de ton trépas, approche à grand pas ! Bientôt je te tuerai mais avant tu vas souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert. Quant à vous, Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy, savez-vous le sort que je réserve aux traitres ? Je vous torturerez tellement que vous me supplierez à genoux de vous tuer. Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac, l'heure de votre trépas approche mes agneaux et bientôt le règne des ténèbres commencera,** déclara la voix froide de ce cher Voldemort sur un ton emplit de folie.

On entendit un sinistre ricanement s'élever, puis la lettre se détruisit.

Harry se leva pour sortir de la salle. Il n'avait plus le temps de rire, il devait se préparer à combattre :

L'Ultime bataille approchait à grands pas.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 14 :

Harry passait ses journées à s'entrainer pour l'ultime bataille alors que ses nuits, ils les passaient avec ses deux compagnons dans leur lit.

Dumbledore suivait au début de près l'entrainement de l'Elu mais avait rapidement été rabroué par un vampire pas très heureux que le vieillard soit si collant avec son malheureux compagnon.

Depuis quelques temps, Lucius sentait qu'Harry n'allait pas vraiment bien physiquement, il le ressentait à travers leur lien et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, Harry avait la même impression également mais au sujet de Lucius.

Severus lui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son calice et voyait bien que Lucius avait un problème, lui aussi.

Harry et Lucius ne se doutaient de rien.

Au fil des journées, Severus devenait de plus en plus certain quant à son hypothèse sur ce que couvaient ses deux compagnons.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour s'installer à la table des Gryffondors pour y prendre son repas lorsqu'il entendit les portes s'ouvrir brutalement.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent pour voir des aurors et le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, accompagné de Dolorès Ombrage s'avançaient vers la table des professeurs.

**Cornélius, de quel droit osez-vous entrer ainsi dans Poudlard ? **demanda Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale.

**Albus, dans votre école, siègent des Mangemorts que je vais m'empresser d'arrêter et d'envoyer auprès des détraqueurs,** répondit Fudge avec un petit sourire mauvais.

**De quoi, voulez-vous parler ? **rétorqua Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

**Nous voulons parler des deux Mangemorts qui ont élu résidence à Poudlard !** répliqua furieusement le crapaud rose.

**Voyons, Dolorès, il n'y a aucun Mangemorts dans cette école.**

**Ah, vraiment ? Qu'en est-il de Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy ? Aurors, arrêtez ses hommes !** ordonna Fudge, semblant jubiler.

Les aurors se dirigèrent vers Severus et Lucius qui s'étaient levés à l'arrivée de ce groupe de mauvais augure. Ils se regardèrent mais cet instant permit aux aurors de leur lancer des sorts, cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les sorts ne les atteignent pas.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi rien ne touchait les deux hommes.

**Capturez-les ! Nom d'une gargouille** ! hurla Ombrage.

**Maintenant sa suffit ! Quittez Poudlard immédiatement** ! hurla Harry.

Harry s'était levé, fou de rage que le ministère s'implique de nouveau dans la vie de Poudlard mais, surtout, dans sa vie.

**Potter, allez vous asseoir et taisez vous !** **Stupide gamin** !

**Non, allez-vous faire voir, Ombrage ! Ne touchez pas à Severus et Lucius où je vous jure que je détruis votre foutu ministère !**

Sous la colère du jeune griffon, tout se mit à trembler dans Poudlard.

**Potter, ne vous mêlez pas de cela ! Cela ne vous concerne pas ! Aurors faites votre travail !** déclara Fudge agacé.

Les aurors attaquèrent une nouvelle fois les deux Serpentards mais Harry se jeta devant les sorts. Après tout l'adage des Gryffondors n'était-il pas de foncer tête baissée avant de réfléchir ?

Harry se prit plusieurs sorts qui le firent énormément souffrir mais n'en montra rien. Il se releva malgré la douleur.

Lorsque le vampire et l'elfe virent que leur compagnon se jetait devant eux pour les protéger ils furent horrifiés et la rage coula dans leurs veines lorsqu'ils virent qu'Harry souffrait. Le vampire prit le dessus sur le sorcier, il émit un grondement sourd avant de se jeter sur les aurors, Lucius fit de même et très vite les deux Serpentards ligotèrent les aurors.

Severus s'approcha d'eux.

**Jamais vous ne toucherez à nouveau mon calice !** cracha le vampire, visiblement dans une rage noire.

**Seigneur ! Potter vous êtes le calice de ce vampire ?** grimaça Fudge stupéfait.

**Fudge, je suis le calice de Severus Rogue. Je suis également un veela à deux compagnons ! Lucius est mon deuxième compagnon. Vous savez très bien qu'il ne faut jamais attaquer le calice d'un vampire et encore moins les compagnons d'un veela !** **Stupide mortel !**

Harry leva ses mains et expédia les aurors, le ministre de la magie et Ombrage en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Harry se retourna vers ses compagnons quand soudain une douleur aigue lui transperça le corps.

Il s'effondra sous le choc.

**Harry !** crièrent les deux Serpentards en même temps avant de se précipiter vers le corps du griffon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je vous publie le chapitre 15 en avance car je ne serais pas là le 11 septembre...**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews...**

**Bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 15 :

Les deux serpentards patientaient depuis trop longtemps dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie. Le vampire ne supportait pas de rester trop loin de son calice. Son calice allait mal et le vampire en lui était furieux. Il n'avait pas pu protéger son calice. Son calice souffrait à cause de sa faute.

Pour Lucius, le débat en lui était pareil. Ces misérables sorciers avaient osés attaquer son compagnon. Mais surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s'était jeté devant eux. Harry, son petit veela, était de l'autre côté de la porte, inconscient.

Les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les deux créatures magiques étaient la même chose : peur, angoisse, amour, vengeance, haine, revanche…

Les deux créatures magiques se promirent de venger leur compagnon des aurors. Elles étaient extrêmement en colère.

L'infirmière de Poudlard sortit leur parler.

**Messieurs, je viens de terminer les examens sur votre compagnon. Les sorts l'ont beaucoup affaiblis donc Severus pas de ration de sang pour le moment. Je préconise beaucoup de repos,** s'exclama l'infirmière.

**Il va bien, Pompom** ? demanda l'elfe.

**Harry va bien. Il a besoin de repos donc je vous suggère de partir vous reposer également**, déclara Pompom.

**Si vous croyez que je vais laisser mon calice, seul, avec vous, vous rêvez royalement !** déclara fou de rage le vampire.

**Severus a raison. Nous ne laisserons pas Harry seul** ! annonça Lucius.

Les deux serpentards entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et rejoignèrent leur griffondor malgré les cris de l'énergique infirmière de Poudlard.

Harry, lui, était allongé sur son lit habituel de l'infirmerie, profondément endormi.

Loin de la, Voldemort ruminé le fait de n'avoir plus de lien avec l'Elu. Désormais il ne pouvait plus le piégé comme il voulait. Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé un plan indestructible à ces yeux, voilà que cet idiot lui avait fait perdre son lien. Il devait trouver une nouvelle idée génialissime.

Dumbledore lui recherchait le moyen de faire la paix avec le Griffondor. Il savait très bien que le jeune veela était désormais liée à ces deux compagnons. Il voulait se réconcilier avec celui qui était à ses yeux son petit-fils.

A l'aube, le lendemain matin, le jeune veela se réveilla doucement. Il vit ses deux compagnons endormis près de lui. Il sourit doucement puis referma les yeux heureux de se sentir autant aimer.

Le soleil s'éleva doucement sur Poudlard, les élèves se réveillèrent doucement dans l'immense château. Ils se dirigèrent petit à petit vers la Grande Salle.

Dans l'infirmerie, deux hommes observaient avec angoisse le réveille de leur âme-sœur. Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Les deux serpentards l'observèrent avec douceur.

**Bonjour mes amours,** chuchota Harry.

**Mon ange, comment te sens-tu ?** demanda Lucius qui enlaça le jeune veela.

Le vampire avança doucement vers ses deux compagnons. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et sentit son odeur pour calmer le vampire en lui.

**Je vais bien. Tout va bien, Severus ? Lucius, tu vas bien ?** demanda Harry.

**Tout va bien. Lucius et moi allons très bien**, déclara le vampire.

**Alors tout va bien, je veux rentrer à la maison. Severus, je veux me reposer à la maison et pas ici,** déclara Harry.

**Nous allons demander à l'infirmière de t'examiner puis nous te ramènerons à la maison,** annonça Lucius.

Severus partit à la recherche de l'infirmière pour examiner son calice. Celle-ci refusa de laisser sortir le griffon de son antre. Elle oublia une chose, de ne jamais mettre un vampire qui n'a pas eu sa ration de sang en colère. Le vampire l'insulta, et prit son jeune compagnon dans ses bras sous les moqueries de son deuxième compagnon.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'appartement qui leur était désormais attribué. Harry fut amené directement au lit. Le vampire regarda son compagnon et demanda à son jeune griffon s'il lui manquait quelques choses. Harry rit, et demanda à ces compagnons s'il pouvait le rejoindre car il se sentait seul. Il sortit ses ailes et les entoura de sa douceur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago réfléchissait doucement à comment séduire sa jeune compagne. Il savait très bien que Luna était très étrange comme femme. Il se demandait comment la séduire quand celle-ci s'infiltra dans la chambre de son jeune veela.

**Bonsoir Drago,** s'exclama la jeune Serdaigle.

**Mon amour, que fais-tu là ?** demanda le jeune elfe

**Alors review...**

**Prochaine chapitre : 25 septembre**

**Avancement de la fic : Chapitre 19 en écriture, chapitre 16,17,18 en correction**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 16 :

**Je voulais te voir**, déclara la jeune serdaigle.

**Que se passe-t-il, mon ange** **?** demanda Drago.

**Je voulais savoir s'il était possible qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit ?** demanda Luna.

Drago sourit tendrement à sa jeune compagne puis lui répondit en hochant la tête. Celle-ci se précipita dans les bras de son elfe et s'allongea doucement près de lui. Elle l'embrassa en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et ferma les yeux.

Le jeune serpentard se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa compagne. Il ne se plaignit pas du faite que celle-ci souhaite passer sa nuit près de lui. Il remerciait son vampire de parrain de lui avoir donné son potion qui permettrait de se comporter non comme un enfant capricieux mais comme un adulte.

Drago repensa aux derniers événements. Son père et son parrain avait failli être arrêté des mangemorts actifs. Il remercia Harry d'avoir choisi de révéler sa nature et de protéger aussi bien les derniers membres de sa famille. Il se souvint du regard de son père et de son parrain quand il avait vu leur compagnon s'effondré comme une masse sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tous les deux terrorisés de perdre leur âme-sœur.

Drago cessa de réfléchir pour se reposer et profiter du faîte que sa jeune compagne soit dans ses bras. Il s'endormit doucement.

L'automne passa doucement pour laisser place à l'hiver. Les arbres étaient recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc. Noël approchait doucement au grand dam d'un vampire qui avait dû mal à laisser son jeune veela sans surveillance.

Le jeune veela, depuis quelques temps, était devenu intenable. Il souriait sans cesse, toujours de bonnes humeur sauf une fois où il avait dégagé une immense décharge d'énergie contre Lucius car celui-ci ne trouvait pas le gâteau que Harry avait fait été magnifiquement réalisé ?

Autrement Lucius était déboussolé par cette attitude.

**Severus, mon chéri,** cria le jeune veela heureux.

**Je ne suis pas sourd, Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda le vampire anxieux.

**J'ai faim,** déclara Harry.

**Je ne vois pas comment je peux t'aider sur le fait que tu es faim. Demande Dobby de t'apporter quelques choses,** déclara Severus.

**Dobby ne peut rien faire contre cette faim là ! **insinua le jeune veela avec un drôle de regard.

Severus, surpris, regarda Harry d'un drôle d'air. Mais que se passe-t-il ces derniers temps dans la tête du jeune griffon.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour y voir entrer l'elfe de lumière, son vieil ami, Lucius Malefoy.

**Mon ange, comment vas-tu?** Demanda l'elfe de Lumière.

**Je vais bien, mon petit elfe, j'ai juste faim,** déclara fièrement Harry.

**Eh bien, je vais appeler Dobby pour qu'il te ramène ce que tu** veux, déclara l'elfe.

**Non, non. Dobby ne peut rien contre cette faim là,** répondit le jeune griffon.

Lucius regarda Severus qui regarder Harry comme si des cornes avaient poussés sur sa tête.

**Euh Harry, peux-tu répéter ?** demanda Lucius.

**Par merlin, vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? J'ai envie de vous. Vous comprendre ou moi devoir parler le troll pour vous comprendre,** déclara le petit veela excédé et frustré.

Harry s'était réveillé puis douché pour aller se restaurer dans la Grande Salle. Il prenait tranquillement au petit déjeuner en compagnie du fils de son âme-sœur elfique quand soudain il eut envie de rejoindre ses compagnons. Il voulait leur montrer combien il tenait à eux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour leur montrer. Il voulait les sentir près de lui, en lui.

Le lien du veela avec ses compagnons était instable depuis quelques jours.

**Harry, calme-toi ! Nous comprenons parfaitement que tu puisses avoir envie de nous mais vu que depuis quelques temps, tu étais distant avec nous. Nous nous demandons ce qu'il se passait**, expliqua Lucius.

Severus restait intrigué devant le comportement de son jeune calice.

Soudain il eut une révélation serait-ce possible que…. ?

Il s'approcha doucement de son calice qui boudait dans un coin. Il le conduisit sur le divan du salon avant de s'allonger en douceur tout cela sous les yeux d'un Lucius intrigué et d'un Harry excité comme une puce.

**Harry, puis je te poser une question ?** demanda Severus.

**Tout ce que tu veux, mon petit vampire adoré,** déclara Harry.

**Harry, est ce que tu te sens mal lorsque tu te lèves le matin ?** demanda le vampire avec inquiétude.

Lucius s'était rapproché, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Severus était ainsi avec Harry. Le vampire pensait que leur jeune compagnon attendait un heureux évènement. Il réfléchissait aux derniers évènements et comprit le cheminement des pensées du vampire.

**Oui parfois mais j'ai toujours très faim,** déclara Harry.

**Harry, nous allons voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle t'examine,** annonça le vampire en se levant.

**Certainement pas ! Je vais bien. Je me sens bien. Je n'irais pas !** rétorqua Harry.

Lucius comprit qu'il fallait convaincre Harry pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il voulait savoir si son compagnon attendait un enfant.

**Harry, si tu vas à l'infirmerie, tu pourras nous demander ce que tu veux et tu l'auras. Cela te va ?** négocia Lucius.

**D'accord, je vais y aller. Mais en retour, je veux que vous pensiez au fait de vous unir tous les deux et c'est sans négociation,** répliqua Harry.

**Comment cela nous unir ?** grogna le vampire.

Harry soupira et souffla. L'heure de certaines vérités était arrivée.

**Le lien veela/ compagnon est en partie faible car je suis uni à vous deux mais vous deux, vous vous refusez l'un à l'autre, rendant le lien plus faible. Vous devez vous unir une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous sommes unis depuis trois mois, à présent, pensez-y. Je ne veux pas vous forcer mais le lien ne sera jamais fort si vous ne vous unississez pas**, expliqua Harry.

**Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dire plutôt ?** demanda Lucius.

**Je pensais qu'avec le temps cela passerait mais à présent vous devez le savoir,** déclara Harry.

**Je ne m'unirais pas avec cet elfe ! Jamais ! Je n'ai qu'une âme-sœur et c'est toi ! **grogna le vampire.

Harry soupira de tristesse, Severus ne comprenait pas l'enjeu. Il savait très bien que Severus n'accepterais pas cette idée.

**Je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Vous venez avec moi ?** demanda Harry.

**Bien sûr que nous t'accompagnerons,** déclara les deux serpentards.

Le trajet vers l'infirmerie se fit en silence.

Lucius réfléchissait au fait qu'il soit fort possible que son petit ange attend un enfant. Ils s'imaginaient déjà avec un petit enfant dans les bras.

Severus lui se posait également des questions sur le fait que le lien soit instable à cause qu'ils ne soient pas liés, lui et lucius. Il réfléchissait aussi au fait qu'il était quasiment certain qu'Harry attendait un enfant.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avança droit vers eux tel un rapace vers sa proie. Lucius expliqua rapidement le problème. Celle-ci observa Harry avant de l'installer sur le lit et de s'affairer autour de lui.

Severus s'approcha d'Harry et lui tint la main tout comme Lucius. Pompom lança le sort et attendit. Deux boules s'élevèrent dans le ciel, la première dorée avec des stries noires tandis que l'autre argentée avec des stries blanches.

Elle sourit doucement.

**Félicitation, Mr Potter, vous êtes enceinte. Ce sont des jumeaux, messieurs !** déclara la dynamique infirmière.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 17 :

**Des jumeaux ?** interpella Lucius.

Harry souria de bonheur. Il était enceint de jumeaux. Il regardait Lucius dont les yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Il se retourna pour regarder Severus et vit un visage impassible. Harry s'attendait à cette réaction de la part du vampire.

**Harry, tu devrais faire très attention à toi. Une grossesse multiple peut être très dangereuse pour un homme. Plus de quidditch, plus d'énervement. Interdiction de lever des objets trop lourds. Pour être plus clair, calme et repos sont de rigueur, Monsieur Potter,** annonça Pompom.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons le nécessaire pour l'empêcher de se fatiguer, déclara le vampire qui prononçait ses premières paroles depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.

La dynamique infirmière hocha la tête puis rappela qu'elle voulait voir Harry d'ici deux semaines.

Les trois compagnons se levèrent pour retourner vers leur appartement Harry était triste que Severus n'ai rien montré de ses sentiments envers cette annonce. Severus sentait à travers le lien que son calice souffrait de son silence.

Severus était heureux de cette nouvelle mais complètement terroriser par cela. Il pensait à ses enfants. Il était tétanisé à l'intérieur de lui mais il savait qu'il devait le dire à Harry

Ils regardèrent dans leur appartement. Harry alla s'asseoir directement dans le divan du salon. Il souffrait de l'attitude de Severus. Celui-ci le ressentait et décida de mettre les choses au clair avec son calice.

Harry, appela doucement le vampire.

Le jeune veela observa son compagnon avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te faire souffrir ni te faire de la peine en ne montrant pas ma joie de te savoir enceint, déclara Severus.

Pourquoi es tu si froid depuis cette annonce ? demanda le jeune veela.

Harry, je suis terrorisé. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger et de te perdre, toi ou nos enfants. J'ai peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres profite de cet instant pour te tuer toi et nos jumeaux. Je suis tétanisé par le fait d'être père, j'ai peur de devenir comme mon père, déclara le vampire.

C'est la peur qui te fait agir ainsi ? demanda Harry.

Oui. J'ai beau être un vampire, j'ai peur de te perdre, toi ou notre famille. Je suis fou de joie à l'idée d'être père mais tétanisé à cause de cette maudite guerre, répondit Severus.

Severus, je te promets qu'à nous deux, nous protégeons. Harry et nos enfants, promit Lucius.

Lucius s'approcha doucement de Severus, le regarda profondément dans les yeux puis l'embrassa chastement. Severus soupira contre les lèvres de son vieil ami.

Harry sourit en voyant ses deux compagnons tout doucement se rapprochait l'un de l'autre. Il se leva de son divan pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais étant sous la surveillance d'un vampire terrorisé et d'un elfe surprotecteur, il se vit rapidement interpellé.

**Où comptes-tu aller, jeune homme ? **demanda l'elfe surprotecteur.

**En cours car il est bientôt l'heure ?** répondit Harry.

**Désolé, mon ange, tu vas aller te reposer car tu m'as l'air fatigué ! **ordonna Lucius.

**Lucius, je ne suis pas ton fils à qui tu peux ordonner ce que tu veux ! Je suis ton âme sœur !** cria Harry.

**Justement ! il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise d'aller le reposer quand tu es extenué ! Eh puis pense un peu à nos enfants !** hurla Lucius.

**Je suis enceint de quelques semaines, pauvre imbécile d'elfe surprotecteur ! Mais comme tu le souhaites, je vais aller me reposer dans la chambre et ce n'est pas la peine d'y venir**, répliqua Harry en s'en allant vers la chambre.

T**u vas tant mordre les doigts, Lucius ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela,** rigola Severus.

**C'est pour son bien ! Tu aurais du lui dire, toi aussi,** répliqua Lucius.

Severus souria, il savait que Harry ne supporterait pas cela et Lucius allait le savoir à ces dépends. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Harry portant un oreiller et une couverture, il se dirigea droit vers le divan et les lâcha dessus.

**J'avais failli oublier de te le dire, Lucius ! Ce soir, tu dormiras dans le salon, seul** ! déclara Harry puis se retourna pour se diriger vers la chambre.

Lucius regarda Harry puis les couvertures puis Harry de nouveau.

**Voyons, Harry ! C'est pour ton bien que j'agis comme cela,** tenta d'expliquer l'elfe de lumière qui ne voulait pas dormir seul.

**Pour mon bien ! Tu oses dire que c'est pour mon bien alors que tu me parle comme si j'étais un enfant ! Il serait temps que tu comprennes que je suis ton compagnon pas un enfant dont tu dirige la vie. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas compris, tu dormiras dans le salon,** répliqua Harry.

Severus ne put garder plus longtemps son fou rire. Harry le regarda avec des yeux émerveillés. Son vampire avait rit. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa fougueusement.

**Severus, tu ris !** souria Harry.

**Oui, c'est la tête de Lucius qui me fait rire ! Je t'avais prévenu, il ne m'a pas écouté,** déclara Severus.

Harry souria à son vampire avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait cours tout comme Lucius. Il promit à Severus de se reposer et de l'appeler si il y avait un problème.

Lucius s'approcha de son petit veela pour l'embrasser mais Harry tourna la tête au même moment.

Lucius avait comprit qu'Harry était en colère après lui et très blessé de son contentement. Il comprit que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Ce soir, lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy dormirait seul dans le divan sans ses deux compagnons pour lui tenir chaud.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 18 :

La journée passa avec lenteur. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Avait-il eu raison de punir Lucius ainsi ? Puis il repensa au fait que Lucius ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un compagnon mais plutôt comme un enfant. Il regarda la pendule et vit qu'il était 16h30, l'heure de son cours de potion. Il décida qu'il irait à ce cours. Il se sentait assez reposer. Il se dirigea donc hors de l'appartement pour se diriger vers la classe de Potion. Harry entendait son compagnon hurlait sur les griffondors. Il entra sans frapper ce qui fit se retourner son compagnon. Il l'observa surpris de le voir.

**Harry, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais te reposer. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu souffres ?** paniqua le vampire sous élèves complètement médusés devant cette attitude.

**Du calme, Severus !** répondit Harry.

**Que je me calme alors que tu es ici au lieu de te reposer ?** déclara le vampire.

**Severus, tu ne vas pas donner des ordres, toi aussi ! Tu ne voudrais pas subir la même chose que Lucius,** insinua Harry.

Severus se tut mais n'étant pas rassuré. Il avait peur pour son compagnon. Pour la première fois, Harry vit les sentiments que Severus paraissent devant lui.

**Je m'ennuyais tous seul,** déclara Harry.

**Tu veux rester ici avec moi ? **demanda le vampire rassuré.

**J'aimerai bien,** répondit Harry qui se dirigea dans les bras de Severus.

**Tu peux rester mais tu ne t'approches pas des potions,** annonça Severus.

**D'accord, pour rester un peu dans tes bras ?** demanda le jeune veela.

Bien sûr, accepta Severus. Il dirigea le veela vers son bureau puis le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il regarda ses élèves puis les rappela à l'ordre en leur disant qu'il restait deux heures pour finir leur potion.

Harry somnola pendant le reste du cours, bercé par Severus qui lui disait des mots doux à l'oreille.

La cloche sonna, les élèves sortirent de la salle pour aller se débarbouillait avant le repas.

Severus réveilla doucement le jeune veela endormit au sein de ses bras. Harry se réveilla, affamé, il demanda à Severus s'il pouvait aller se restaurer car il mourait de faim.

Severus et Harry se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle. Severus entra le premier suivit d'Harry qui se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors.

A peine fut-il assis qu'il se fit aborder par le fils de son elfe de lumière, celui-ci était très en colère.

**Harry James Potter, qu'as-tu fais à mon père pour qu'il se comporte ainsi ?** demanda Drago.

**Je ne vois pas de quoi, tu parles, Drago !** rétorqua Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 19 :

**Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Tu te moques de moi ?** rétorqua Drago.

**Drago, je n'ai pas vu ton père depuis ce matin. Que ce passe-t-il, donc ?** répondit Harry.

**Mon père est effondré depuis ce matin. Je l'ai vu ce matin en cours, il pleurait. Tu te rends compte, mon père pleurait ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi malheureux,** annonça Drago.

**Lucius pleure ?** demanda Harry choqué.

Drago hocha la tête. Harry se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à son vampire qui se leva pour le suivre. Ils disparurent tous les deux en direction de la salle de cours d'un elfe fort malheureux.

En arrivant à la hauteur de la salle, ils entendaient de gros sanglots. Harry courra les derniers mètres entre la salle de son amant et y entra. Il découvrit son cher elfe dans un coin de sa salle de classe à pleurer comme un petit enfant. Harry s'approcha doucement, enleva son pull et fit sortir ses ailes. Il entoura Lucius de ses ailes puis appela Severus pour qu'il se joigne à cette étreinte.

Lucius tremblait comme une feuille.

**Lucius, Lucius,** appela le jeune veela.

Lucius renifla et regarda Harry de ces beaux yeux bleu remplis de larmes.

**Qu'as-tu, mon chéri ?** demanda Harry.

**Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi,** déclara l'elfe.

**Mais je ne vais pas me séparer de toi. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?** demanda le jeune veela qui ne comprenait pas la logique de l'elfe.

**Tu as dit que tu voulais que je dorme sur le canapé,** déclara l'elfe.

**Voyons Lucius, remets-toi ! Tu sais très bien que tu méritais une punition du fait d'avoir crier sur Harry,** déclara Severus.

**Toi, tu t'enfiches de toutes manières ! Je ne compte pas pour toi ! Tu es bien content qu'Harry m'ait puni comme cela, tu pourras en profiter,** rétorqua l'elfe malheureux.

**Arrête de te plaindre, Lucius ! Tu n'as eu que les résultats de ta conduite. Assumes tes actes !** répliqua le vampire blessé.

Severus était blessé d'entendre que Lucius croyait qu'il ne tenait pas à lui ! C'était entièrement faux ! Il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il tenait énormément à ce vieil elfe effronté. Il commençait à ressentir plus envers lui que de la simple amitié.

Harry regarda les deux êtres qu'il aimait se déchirer. Il ne tint plus et cria :

**Silence ! **

Les deux serpentards regardèrent leurs compagnons penauds.

**Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Lucius, tu devrais comprendre qu'il est temps d'assumer ces actes. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu dormes sur le canapé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quant à toi, Severus, mesure tes paroles ! Je comprends que tu puisses réagir ainsi mais je ne veux pas vous voir vous déchirer,** se fâcha Harry.

Les deux serpentards se regardèrent et comprirent que le jeune griffon était très en colère.

**Pour qu'il n'est aucun jaloux, j'irais dormir dans le dortoir des griffondors ! **

Les deux compagnons s'observèrent puis baissèrent les yeux sous la décision de leur veela. Severus sentait à travers le lien, que son calice était déçu et triste de leurs comportements. Demain ou plutôt dès que possible, il parlerait à Lucius de leurs comportement. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Harry était enceinte et le moindre énervement pouvait être dangereux pour sa santé et celle du bébé.

**Harry, puis-je d'abord m'alimenté avant que tu partes ? **demanda le vampire doucement.

**Bien sûr, **répondit Harry puis enleva une nouvelle fois son pull pour laisser son vampire s'abreuver.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 20 :

Hermione Granger était une jeune fille surdouée que ce soit dans le monde moldu où dans le monde sorcier. Elle était une née-moldue. Elle détestait qu'ont l'insulte sur sa naissance.

Hermione avait rencontré Harry et Ron en première année. Ils avaient eu des débuts difficiles avant de devenir le fameux trio d'or.

Au fils des années à passer à les cotoyer, elle avait commencée à les considérer comme ses frères. Puis elle tomba amoureuse de Ron.

Seulement ces derniers temps, elle ne comprenait pas comment à Harry avait pu se transformer en veela et avoir deux compagnons. Des serpentards, en plus. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles deux mangemorts.

Elle voulait que le jeune veela se soit lié avec n'importe qui d'autre que ces deux serpentards. Elle avait peur qu'il souffre à cause deux. Mais surtout elle avait eu une réaction disproportionnée. Elle n'avait pas été élevée en approuvant le principe d'homosexuel. Ses parents étaient des pures catholiques. Les hommes avec les femmes pas d'autres mélanges.

La jeune griffondor regardait le feu dans la cheminée et se souvint de la discussion qu'elle eu avec son compagnon, Ron.

_**Flash back : **_

**Hermione, as-tu perdue l'esprit ? **demanda Ron.

**Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'affirmer mes positions sur le fait que mon meilleur ami se soit amouraché de deux serpentards. Te rends-tu compte qu'il aime deux mangemorts ?** rétorqua Hermione.

**Mais comment oses-tu te comporter ainsi ? Harry est ton meilleur ami ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu lui as fait subir ? De comment tu l'as traité ?** répliqua Ron

Hermione ne dit rien mais soutint le regard de son petit ami. Tandis que Ron continua dans sa lancée.

**J'ai honte d'être ton petit ami !** assomma Ron avant de s'éloigner de sa jeune compagne.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Depuis ce jour, Harry ne lui parlait plus tandis que Ron ne l'approchait non plus. Elle avait blessée son meilleur ami, son petit frère et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne voulait faire du mal à aucun des deux. Elle avait peur qu'on se serve de son meilleur ami.

Hermione avait passé son temps à étudier dans les livres, les caractéristiques des vampires, des veelas et des elfes de lumières. Elle avait enfin compris que jamais son meilleur ami serait blessé par ses compagnons car ceux-ci le protégeraient toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait vue leur réaction à chacun quand le ministère avait décidé d'intervenir une nouvelle fois dans la vie d'Harry bien qu'il ne s'en doutait pas.

Elle avait décidée de présenter ses excuses à Harry mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pu l'approcher. Trop protéger par ses compagnons.

Dès qu'elle pourrait, elle le ferait. Elle voulait retrouver l'ancienne amitié de son meilleur ami et les bras de son homme


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 21:

Drago dormait depuis plusieurs semaines avec sa compagne. Luna voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. La jeune femme avait confiance en son jeune elfe. Elle se sentait prête à aller plus loin avec lui.

Ces dernières semaines, le jeune elfe avait décidé de la séduire petit à petit. Il lui avait offert

des fleurs, lui portait ses affaires de cours, mangé avec elle chaque jour.

Chaque jour, elle découvrait une nouvelle facette du jeune Drago Malefoy. Elle savait que le jeune elfe lui avait préparé une surprise pour le soir même.

Drago Malefoy avait décidé que ce soir, il allait s'unir à son âme sœur. Il avait choisi de lui préparer un repas dans la salle sur demande et lors du dessert, il voulait faire sa demande.

Car oui, le jeune Drago Malefoy voulait s'unir magiquement et elfement à sa jeune compagne.

Il lui avait envoyé un hibou pour la prévenir qu'il passerait la prendre le soir même au dortoir des serdaigles vers 20h15.

Drago alla chercher Luna à son dortoir, celle-ci s'était habillée en conséquence. Elle avait revêtit une jolie robe d'hiver bleu marine. Elle l'attendait devant son dortoir. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qui atteint le elfe au cœur.

**Tu es magnifique, mon amour,** déclara le jeune elfe.

**Toi aussi, mon chéri**, répondit la jeune serdaigle.

Ils s'en allèrent main dans la main en direction de la salle sur demande. Celle-ci avait prit forme, une table ronde avec des chandelles trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un canapé avec une cheminée était un peu plus loin.

Luna était émerveillée devant ce tableau romantique qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle embrassa le jeune elfe pour le remercier. Drago la conduisit à la table pour qu'elle s'y asseye. Il prit place en face d'elle. Il conversa avec elle sur ces notes et matières préférées.

Un elfe les servit pendant tout le long de leur conversation.

Quand vînt l'heure du dessert, le jeune elfe commençait à ressentir l'angoisse du refus de sa jeune compagne. Il avait une peur bleue de la perdre.

L'elfe vînt ramener le dessert.

Drago regarda Luna, il se leva et contourna la table. Il s'avança droit vers sa compagne puis s'agenouilla devant elle :

**Luna, mon ange, mon amour, tu sais à qu'elle point, je tiens à toi. Tu es ma lumière dans ce monde de brute. J'ai peur pour notre avenir car la guerre fait rage, peur de te perdre dans cette guerre. J'aimerai construire ma vie avec toi. Avoir des enfants de toi. Lune Lovegood, veux tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?** demanda Drago.

**Oui, mon jeune elfe. J'accepte de m'unir magiquement et intimement à toi, **déclara solennellement Luna.

Drago lui passa la bague puis l'embrassa langoureusement.

La pièce se changea doucement pour prendre la forme d'une chambre à lit en baldaquin. Drago mena sa compagne vers le lit tout en l'embrassant.

Cette nuit-là pour la première fois, Drago et Luna se sentit entièrement complet et totalement amoureux.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 22 :

Lucius et Severus regardèrent leur veela partir se reposer dans le dortoir des griffondors. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient largement outre passé les sentiments de leur compagnon. Pourtant ils pensaient juste bien faire.

A travers le lien, Severus sentait son calice bouleverser et déçu de leur comportement. Il regarda l'elfe, deuxième compagnon de son calice.

**Il a raison, Lucius, nous devons parler, **déclara Severus.

**Oui et prendre des décisions,** répondit Lucius.

Cette fois, ils n'avaient choisis la bonne solution en laissant à Harry, le choix de dormir à son dortoir car leur jalousie allée être exacerbé.

**Lucius, je sais que tu as du mal à te contrôler avec Harry, mais notre jeune compagnon n'accepte qu'on prenne des décisions pour lui et surtout sans lui,** déclara le jeune vampire.

**Je sais que j'ai très mal réagis mais c'était pour son bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il sa fatigue de trop pendant sa grossesse. Tu sais autant que moi que les grossesses multiples sont dangereuses pour les hommes**, s'inquiéta Lucius.

**Nous devons faire attention à comment nous réagissons avec notre jeune Griffondor, **répliqua Severus.

**Oui, tu as parfaitement raison**, déclara l'elfe.

**A présent, nous devons parler sur nous deux. Lucius, Harry nous as dit qu'il faut qu'on s'unisse pour que le lien soit complet. Qu'en penses-tu ?** demanda Severus.

**Je ne suis contre notre union à tous les deux. Je ressens autant d'amour envers toi qu'envers Harry. Mais toi tu refuseras, je le sais. Tu ne veux qu'être lié à ton calice, **déclara Lucius.

**Qui te dis que je ne veux pas me lié à toi ?** rétorqua Severus.

**Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as vu comment tu as réagis quand Harry t'a annoncé qu'il fallait qu'on s'unisse ? Tu as dit que jamais de la vie, tu voudrais t'unir à moi, **répliqua Lucius.

**Et toi en disant que ce qui t'arrive ne m'intéresse pas qu'il y a que Harry qui compte ! Tu m'as blessé également ! **déclara Severus.

**Je m'excuse,** annonça Lucius.

**Moi aussi,** répondit Severus.

Lucius se dirigea vers le vampire et l'observa doucement. Severus comprit la demande de Lucius, il l'accueillit dans ses bras. Lucius en profitant pour respirer l'odeur du vampire.

**Eh ben voila, vous voyez quand vous voulez,** déclara une voix douce.

Le vampire et l'elfe n'avait pas remarqués que le jeune veela était revenu.

**Harry,** souffla le vampire.

**Je suis fier de vous,** déclara Harry.

Severus ayant toujours Lucius dans ses bras, regarda Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

**Les garçons, si nous allions dans notre chambre ?** demanda Harry.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent puis prirent Harry par le bras et le conduisit vers la chambre.

Pour la première fois depuis leur union, Harry observa l'union de ses deux compagnons puis demanda lui aussi un peu d'attention.

Cette nuit-là, l'union de ses trois compagnons atteint une telle puissance que Voldemort le ressentit et comprit que quelques choses d'incroyable venaient de se passer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 23 :

Voldemort avait ressentit la déferlante de puissance de l'union des deux serpentards. . Il comprenait enfin que quelques choses de terrible et d'extrêmement grave venait d'arriver. Pourtant il ne savait pas de quoi, il s'agissait. Il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec sa Némésis.

Assis sur son trône , le Sang-mêlé réfléchissait au but de cette guerre puis il se disait qu'il avait raison que les Sang-Purs étaient les meilleurs.

Pourtant on pouvait se demander d'où lui venait cette idée, alors qu'il était né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière. Il se faisait passer pour un Sang-Pur auprès de ces mangemorts qui avait bien trop peur pour vérifier si cela été vrai.

Le Lord noir réfléchissait à un plan de bataille pour conquérir Poudlard et ainsi régner sur le monde. Quand il pensait qu'il avait enfin réussi, le Survivant mettait tout en l'air.

Ce maudit griffondor l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre à sa toute puissance.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, deux serpentards concoctaient une vengeance contre deux personnes du gouvernement qui ne cessait de se mêler de la vie d'un jeune griffondor. Il avait mis en danger la vie d'un calice qui lui-même était le compagnon d'un elfe de Lumière.

Severus avait choisit avec l'aide de Lucius de leur concocter une petite potion désinhibitrice mêler à une potion de désir/fantasme. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Le ministère allait devenir un lieu de débauche et de honte dans les prochains jours.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…. Voila ce que pensait nos deux rusés serpentards.

Harry n'était bien entendu pas au courant car ces deux compagnons avaient attendu qu'il soit bien endormi pour préparer leur vengeance. Harry avait besoin de reprendre quelques forces après la dispute qu'il avait eu avec ses compagnons.

Les deux serpentards étaient maintenant unis par un lien qui compléter l'union totale entre le vampire, le veela et l'elfe de lumière.

Lucius avait remarqué le changement dans la vie de son fils. Il avait ressentit son union avec sa compagne et c'était fait une joie de montrer à Harry et Sévèrus à quel point cela l'avait émoustiller.

Severus pouvait a présent tout comme Harry ressentir les émotions de Lucius et vice versa pour Lucius.

Leur union était totale et unique à présent.

Par une belle journée où le soleil tentait de percer l'épais nuage gris d'hiver, où Harry s'arrondissait doucement. Sa grossesse commençait tranquillement à se voir, il arrivait doucement à la fin de son troisième mois.

Lucius avait un étrange comportement ces derniers temps. Il s'énervait pour un rien puis riait sans savoir pourquoi. Où s'effondrait en sanglotant devant Severus et Harry qui eux était totalement perdu devant ses drôles d'émotions qu'avait le serpentard blond.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Lucius faisait caprice sur caprice. Harry en eut assez de son comportement ce que ressentit Severus qui prit les choses en main.

**Lucius, sa suffit !** éclata le vampire.

**Mais je n'ai rien fais**, bouda l'elfe.

**Tu te comporte comme un enfant de cinq ans faisant un caprice ! Nous sommes liés à présent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as ce comportement !** déclara le vampire.

A ce moment-là, Lucius éclata en sanglot contre Harry. Harry regarda son vampire d'un air qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait se débrouiller pour trouver une solution rapidement.

**Tu es fâché contre moi alors que j'ai rien fait,** sanglota Lucius.

**Calme-toi, mon petit elfe adoré,** rassura Harry.

**Lucius, lève toi, nous allons voir Pompom**, déclara Severus.

**Non, je veux pas,** répliqua l'elfe de Lumière en essayant de se cacher sous les draps.

**Lucius, tu te lève tout de suite** **!** ordonna Harry.

Harry était à présent partagé par la colère et la peur pour son compagnon. Lucius se leva doucement pour aller chez l'infirmière de poudlard.

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous les trois silencieux. Harry et Severus étaient perdus dans leur pensée. Harry avait peur pour son compagnon. Severus le sentait et ressentait la même chose. Severus ne savait que faire. Ils espéraient que Lucius n'avaient rien de grave.

Lucius lui était fatigué de ses drôles d'état d'âme par lequel il passait. Chaque jour, il était soit heureux, soit triste soit les deux. Il se demandait lui aussi ce qu'il avait.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Lucius hésita avant d'entré. Ses deux compagnons lui prirent la main et le conduisit à l'intérieur.

Madame Pomfresh apparut devant en s'agitant autour d'Harry.

**Harry, que se passe t il ? Tu t'es blessé ?** demanda la dynamique infirmière.

**Non, Pompom, c'est pour Lucius que l'on vient. Il agit bizarrement ses derniers temps**, déclara Harry.

**Va d'abord t'asseoir, Harry. Severus expliquait moi le comportement de Lord Malefoy, **ordonna Pompom.

Harry obéit et s'assit. Lucius fut conduit sur un lit et demanda à Harry de le rejoindre. Il était terrorisé. Il fallait savoir que Lucius avait une peur bleue des médecins et infirmières. Severus, pendant ce temps-là, expliqua tout à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci observa l'elfe puis lança quelques sorts de diagnostics sur l'elfe.

Elle sursauta en voyant ce qu'un sort avait découvert.

**Que se passe-t-il, PomPom ? ****Lucius va bien ?** demanda Harry anxieux.

**Eh bien, Lucius va très bien, **déclara l'infirmière.

Les deux autres compagnons se rassurèrent à ces paroles.

**Cependant je viens de découvrir quelques choses d'assez intéressant,** déclara Pompom.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres, le Ministère de la Magie s'éveilla doucement. Fudge et Ombrage avançaient lentement dans le dédale de couloir de la vieille bâtisse qui abritait le ministère depuis des siècles.

Ils allaient tous deux prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble comme cela leur arrivait souvent.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, deux aurors les accompagnaient toujours.

Le café coulait à flot, c'est dans ce liquide que nos deux serpentards avaient décidé de mettre leur fameuse potion. Tous les jours, de nombreuses personnes, buvaient du café. On pourrait dire tous le personnel du Ministère.

La prise de potion se fit à l'insu de tous.

En effet, les deux serpentards avaient demandés l'aide de Dobby, Winky et Kreattur pour venger leur petit veela qu'ils aimaient tant.

Lorsque les premiers effets de la potion se firent, cela commença par d'énorme bouffée de chaleurs qui fit perdre petit à petit les moyens du personnel.

Les uns se dévêtirent, les autres s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Mais le pire fut découvrir le ministre de la magie à quatre pattes avec une Dolorès Ombrage à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Ainsi cela dura pendant plus d'une semaine.

A Poudlard, trois compagnons s'observèrent sous les yeux d'une Pompom.

**Que veux-tu dire par là, Pompom ?** demanda Severus.

**Il semblerait que l'origine des maux de Mr Malefoy est très simple**, déclara Pompom.

**Pompom, je vous prie de parler clairement !** répliqua Severus.

L'infirmière de Poudlard lança un regard noir au vampire.

**Severus, calme-toi s'il te plait ! **ordonna le jeune veela.

Severus obéit à son veela. A près tout, mettre un veela enceinte en colère n'était pas la meilleure idée qui existe.

**Pompom, continuez !** demanda le veela.

**Lucius, vos sautes d'humeurs ne vous rappelle rien ?** demanda Pompom.

Lucius fut surpris, il réfléchissa puis soudain il blêmit. Il venait de comprendre enfin ce qu'il lui arrivait.

**C'est impossible !** éclata en sanglot Lucius.

Severus regarda son amant et comprit.

**Oh mon dieu !** dit Severus.

Harry ne comprenait rien.

**Quelqu'un pourrait gentiment m'expliquer pourquoi je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez ?** demanda Harry.

Les deux serpentards n'arrivaient plus à parler. Severus était complètement choqué tandis que Lucius était en pleurs dans les bras d'Harry.

Pompom prit en main, les rênes de la conversation.

**Harry, ce que Lucius et Severus ont comprit et que Lucius est enceint**, annonça gentiment l'infirmière.

**C'est vrai ?** demanda Harry, le visage transpercé par la joie.

Les deux serpentards relevèrent la tête, Severus pensait qu'Harry verrait un inconvénient à cette nouvelle grossesse. Lucius lui croyait que le monde s'ouvrait à ces pieds.

Il était terrorisait.

Lui, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy était enceinte, il n'en revenait pas.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 24 :

La semaine qui suivit le ministère de la magie faisait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers avec un titre très accrocheur :

_Le Ministère de la magie, un lieu d'orgie et de dépravation ?_

_Depuis quelques jours, un phénomène inexpliqué se produisait au sein du ministère de la magie. Toutes personnes qui travaillaient dans les locaux du ministère se retrouvés avec une libido fortement augmentée. _

_C'est ainsi qu'un matin, lors d'un rendez-vous convenu avec notre journal, je découvris notre cher ministre à quatre pattes avec Dolorès Ombrage. _

_Je vous épargnerais les détails de leur fornication. _

_Mais nous pouvons nous poser certaines questions sur notre Ministère et sur les personnes qui y travaille. _

Lorsqu'Harry découvrit l'article de journal parlant des dernières mésaventures du ministère de la magie. Il sourit, il avait comprit depuis longtemps que ces deux compagnons le vengeraient. Après tout, ces deux serpentards avaient la rancune tenace.

Lucius se remettait doucement de la nouvelle que Pompom avait annoncée à ces trois compagnons. Il avait eu peur lors de ces premières manifestations de grossesse.

Lorsqu'un matin, il se précipita au toilette afin de vider le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes, cela fit rire Harry qui se moqua gentiment de son compagnon.

Un jour, il s'effondra en pleure devant un film. Eh oui, Harry avait convaincu ses compagnons d'installer la télévision dans leur appartement. Lucius avait l'humeur extrêmement changeante, il passait des larmes à la plus grande joie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme sa alors qu'Harry lui n'avait pas ce problème. Il découvrit que son taux d'hormones était très élevé, pour la plus grande joie d'Harry, à cause du fait qu'il soit un elfe de lumière.

Severus, lui, se demandait comment il allait gérer deux grossesses à la fois. Il avait de plus en plus peur pour ses compagnons. Maintenant plus que jamais.

La guerre faisait de plus en plus de ravages. Le Lord Noir avait attaquait deux villages en Cornouailles et avait ainsi fait de nombreux blessés et morts.

L'Angleterre entière était en deuil.

Dumbledore avait réessayé de parler avec Harry mais c'était heurté à un mur.

De surcroît, Severus était sur les nerfs à cause des deux grossesses, avait failli égorger le Directeur de Poudlard qui essayait de parler à son tendre griffondor.

Depuis que les deux compagnons de Severus étaient enceinte, Severus ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête.

Harry n'était pas bien depuis quelques jours. Son instinct lui disait que quelques choses de grave se tramaient. Cela le tracasser toute la journée.

Severus le ressentait et surveillait de près son calice.

Lucius lui restait toujours près d'Harry sauf lorsqu'il était en cours. Ses nausées s'éloignaient tout doucement au fils des semaines.

Harry était a présent à en fin de son quatrième mois, aujourd'hui il allait découvrir le sexe de ses enfants. Lucius voulait deux garçons et Severus voulait deux filles.

Harry lui voulait juste que ces enfants soient en bonne santé. Il était heureux que ses compagnons fussent enfin liés. Il avait enfin une famille qui l'aimait, Severus et Lucius, ses deux compagnons, Drago et Luna, ses beaux-enfants.

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard afin de découvrir le sexe de leurs futurs enfants.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées mais entendait au loin ses deux compagnons se disputaient :

**Je te dis que se sera deux garçons !** déclara Lucius.

**Voyons, Lucius, admets qu'il s'agit deux petites filles !** répliqua Severus.

**Les Malefoy n'ont eux que des fils jamais de fille !** rétorqua Lucius.

Harry revint à la conversation de ses compagnons et les regarda se chamaillait pour enfin faire entendre sa voix.

**Moi, je pense que se sera une fille et un garçon comme sa pas de jaloux,** annonça Harry.

Les deux serpentards s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent leur jeune griffon.

**Le plus important s'est qu'ils soient en bonne santé,** expliqua Severus.

**Oui qu'ils soient en bonne santé est le plus important,** exprima Lucius.

Le jeune griffon leur sourit doucement, leur prie la main à tous les deux et les guida vers l'infirmerie où une infirmière survoltée l'attendait.

**Bonjour Harry comment vas-tu ?** demanda Pompom.

**Sa va et vous, madame Pomfresh ? **répondit le jeune veela.

L'infirmière lui sourit et lui assura qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

**Alors dis-moi tout. Comment te sens-tu ? Fatigué ? Stressé ? des envies particulières ?** demanda l'infirmière à son patient.

**Pas le moindre du monde, je me sens parfaitement bien,** déclara le griffondor.

Severus regarda son compagnon et vit son mensonge flagrant. Il ne préférait pas en discuter devant l'infirmière, il lui demanderait lorsqu'il serait seul avec ses deux compagnons. Lucius lui aussi avait vu compris que le petit veela mentait mais lui comme Severus savaient qu'Harry ne mettrait pas la vie de leur enfant en danger.

L'infirmière ne dit rien mais continua sourire.

**Harry, tu veux bien t'allonger ? je vais t'examiner pour voir si ton corps réagis bien à ta grossesse puis nous observerons tes enfants et essaieront de découvrir leur identité,** déclara Pompom.

Harry retira d'abord sa robe de sorcier puis s'allongea. L'infirmière s'approcha et palpa son ventre tout en demandant à son patient si cela lui faisait mal. Puis celle-ci voulue vérifier en insérant un doigt dans l'intimité si l'anus de son patient allait supporter un accouchement mais lorsque celle-ci s'approcha deux grondements eu lieu. Le vampire et l'elfe n'étaient pas d'accord.

**Que tentez-vous de faire à notre compagnon ?** demanda l'elfe protecteur.

**Voyons Lord Malefoy, vous savez très bien, vous et Severus que je ne ferais pas de mal à votre compagnon. Il faut que je vérifie que le canal de l'anus puisse supporter un accouchement pour préparer Harry correctement,** déclara doucement l'infirmière.

Severus ne disait mais continuait de grogner. Harry choisit d'intervenir avant que ses compagnons fassent du mal à son infirmière préféré.

**Severus, Lucius,** appela Harry.

Les deux serpentards se tournèrent vers leur griffondor.

**Laissez Madame Pomfresh, faire ces examens. Elle ne veut pas me faire du mal, elle veut juste vérifier que nos enfants aillent bien,** déclara Harry.

Les deux serpentards se rapprochèrent d'Harry et lui tint la main pendant le reste des examens bien qu'ils ne cessèrent de grogner que lorsque l'infirmière cessa tout activité sur le corps de leur compagnon.

**A présent, nous allons voir comment se porte ses deux petits bébés, **déclara l'infirmière souriante.

Celle-ci lança un sort d'échographie sur le ventre de son patient. Une image apparaissait doucement ainsi qu'un écho. On entendait deux cœurs battre. L'un plus rapide que l'autre.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

**Maintenant regardait, voici votre premier bébé en montrant une forme dans une poche. Voici sa tête, ses deux bras et ses deux jambes. Voulez vous savoir ce que c'est ? **demanda l'infirmière.

**Oui,** répondit les deux serpentards à l'unisson.

L'infirmière agrandit son sourire mais regarda Harry.

**Harry, veux-tu savoir de quoi il s'agit ? **

Harry regarda ses compagnons, puis l'infirmière puis ses compagnons.

**Non, Madame Pomfresh, je préfère avoir la surprise à leur naissance,** déclara le griffondor plein de malice.

Les deux serpentards se regardèrent puis regardèrent leur compagnon.

**Mais Harry, je croyais que tu voulais savoir ce qu'était nos enfants ?** demanda Severus franchement étonné après qu'Harry leur est répété en long, en large qu'il ne voulait pas attendre pour savoir le sexe de leurs enfants.

**Mais finalement je veux avoir cette surprise,** répondit le jeune griffon.

**Mais, mais moi je veux savoir**, déclara l'elfe de Lumière.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort, lui, avait commencé à planifier son attaque contre Poudlard, il avait réunit ces mangemorts pour les avertir de ces plans d'attaques.

**Mangemorts, l'heure de notre victoire approche ! Nous allons attaquer Poudlard, dès que cette école sera tombée, le monde magique nous appartiendra !** déclara le Lord Noir.

Les mangemorts applaudirent à la remarque du Lord Noir.

**Mes chers mangemorts, nous attaquerons Poudlard dès demain soir !** annonça Voldemort.

Les très nobles Sang-Purs qui s'agenouillent devant un Sang-mélé, hurlèrent de plaisir à cet annonce.

Demain aura lieu l'une des plus grande bataille que l'Histoire de la Magie ait connue.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 25:

Lorsque Drago reprit connaissance, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui à part sa compagne. Luna l'observa avant de lui demander comment il se sentait.

**Drago, tout vas bien ? Tu te sens mieux ?**

**Je vais bien, ma puce,** répondit le jeune elfe.

Luna observait avec inquiétude son elfe.

**Oui. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. Mon père m'annonçait qu'Harry et lui étaient enceint. C'est marrant ! Non ?**

**Drago, ce n'est pas un rêve,** déclara la jeune Serdaigle.

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'il était seule avec sa compagne.

**Je dois parler à mon père,** annonça le jeune serpentard.

Il se leva du divan et se dirigea d'un pas ferme dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de son père. Il toqua et entra sans s'annoncer car un Malefoy ne s'annonce pas. Mais un grognement attira son attention. Son parrain, vampire de son état, n'avait pas du tout apprécié que celui-ci entre dans la chambre de ses compagnons sans annoncer.

Drago regarda son parrain, son père qui était dans les bras d'Harry et enfin Harry qui d'après son regard était mort de rire.

**Severus,** appela Harry.

Le vampire s'avança sans quitter des yeux l'elfe de lumière, Harry prit Severus par la main puis s'installa d'autorités dans les bras du vampire qui se mit à ronronner.

Drago en profita pour s'agenouiller devant son père.

**Père, séchez vos larmes,** demanda Drago.

Lucius sanglotait doucement mais n'osait lever les yeux vers son fils. Son fils prit le menton de son père et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Père ! **

Lucius regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

Tu me hais n'est ce pas ? demanda Lucius.

**Voyons père, pourquoi ?** répondit Drago.

**Car j'attends un enfant à mon âge**, sanglota Lucius.

**Enfin papa ! pourquoi dis tu cela ? à cause de ma réaction ?** demanda Drago.

Lucius hocha la tête.

**Je suis heureux pour vous ! Vous allez me donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! C'est magnifique ! **déclara le jeune elfe.

Lucius regarda son fils, les yeux brillants.

**Merci mon fils,** dit Lucius.

Drago se retourna vers Harry.

**Alors Harry sa fait quoi d'attendre mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur ?**

Harry éclata de rire.

**Drago, j'attends des jumeaux.**

**Hein ? **déclara Drago.

**J'ai dis que j'attends deux enfants et celui de ton père, cela fait trois petits frères ou sœurs, **expliqua Harry.

**Oh mon dieu !** s'écria Drago.

Luna entra, à ce moment-là.

**Pourquoi ce cri** ? déclara Luna.

**Je vais avoir trois petits frères ou sœurs. Tu te rends compte de tout ce que je peux leur apprendre. Ah la la, je vais faire comment pour les gérer tous les trois. Il faut que je m'organise, déclara Drago.**

Harry regarda son beau-fils d'un drôle d'air. Il se retourna pour regarder ses compagnons, qui eux, se marrait dans les deux.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 26 :

Aucune personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer d'ici quelques heures.

Drago et Luna discutaient tranquillement du fait que le jeune elfe de lumière allait être trois fois grand-frère. Harry somnolait dans les bras de Severus tandis que Lucius dormait à poing fermé dans les bras de son veela.

Voldemort avait choisit d'attaquer le lendemain Poudlard. Le lendemain à l'aube aurait lieu l'ultime bataille. Voldemort revoyait encore et encore son plan pour envahir Poudlard. Il pensait qu'il était temps pour lui d'en finir avec cette guerre vieille de cinquante ans. Il savait que tous se jouerait demain. Dans sa tête, il se voyait déjà à la tête de l'Angleterre à régner sur le nouvelle vie des sorciers.

Alors que la population de Poudlard dormait comme des bienheureux sans penser au lendemain. Harry fit un drôle de rêve.

Il se vit dans le parc de Poudlard. Il vit à ses côtés, ses parents qui lui souriaient. Il avança droit vers ses parents.

**Papa, Maman ?** demanda Harry.

**Bonjour mon chéri,** répondit Liliane Potter.

**Mais que faites-vous là ?** demanda Harry.

**Mon chéri, nous utilisons ce moyen pour te prévenir que la bataille finale aura lieu demain à l'aube,** déclara James Potter.

**Comment cela ?** demanda encore Harry.

**Voldemort souhaite en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette guerre,** expliqua Lily Potter.

**Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis enceint. Je ne peux pas me battre sans mettre en jeux la vie de mes enfants,** s'exprima Harry

**Tu es plus que prêt, mon fils,** annonça James Potter.

**Savez vous qui va gagner ?** demanda Harry.

**Mon fils, n'oublie pas que le plus grand des pouvoirs est celui de l'amour. Quoiqu'il arrive l'amour sera toujours le plus fort,** déclara Lily Potter.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

**Nous devons partir, à présent,** déclara Lily Potter.

**Une dernière chose, Harry, nous sommes et serons toujours fière de toi. Dis à Severus et Lucius que nous sommes heureux de ton choix. Dis à Severus de m'excuser pour se que je lui ai fais par le passé. Soyez bénis tous les trois, **déclara James Potter avant de disparaître.

Harry se réveilla en criant le nom de ses parents. Il réveilla ses deux compagnons en sursaut.

**Harry, que se passe-t-il ?** demanda le vampire inquiet.

Harry regarda ses deux compagnons

**J'ai rêvé de mes parents. Ils sont heureux pour nous. Severus, mon père me demande de te demander de lui pardonner. Il reconnaît ses erreurs. Ils nous bénies tous les trois,** déclara Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

**Oh Harry,** dit Lucius en prenant le jeune veela dans ses bras.

**Ce n'est pas tout !** déclara Harry.

**Quoi d'autres ?** demanda Lucius.

**La bataille finale, elle aura lieu, demain à l'aube**, annonça Harry.

Demain ils se battraient pour survivre.

Demain, la guerre prendrait une nouvelle tournure. Il y aura des morts, des blessés, des pleurs, des cris et de la souffrance ainsi que des familles en deuils comme dans toute guerre.


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucou me revoilà,**

**Après de long mois d'absence voici la fin de mon histoire.**

**Bien que je ne suis pas très contente de ma fin, je la publie. (plus d'inspiration)**

**J'ai décidé que je réécrire cet histoire. **

**Je suis en train d'écrire ma nouvelle composition, je la publierai dès que je trouverai une bêta qui acceptera de me corriger.**

**Toute rewiew est bonne même négative ...**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

Depuis quelques années, la paix régnait à nouveau sur le monde sorcier. Tout cela nous le devons à une seule personne. Le seul et unique, Le Survivant, Harry James Potter.

Quant j'y repense à cette terrible journée, le jour où la paix était revenue, je m'en souviens comme si cela été hier. L'horreur des combats, le bruit des corps qui tombent sous les impacts des sorts. L'odeur de la mort qui flottait dans l'air.

Comme l'avait prévu Harry, Voldemort débarqua avec ses alliés à l'aube. Cependant celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli par un régiment de sorciers qui ne voulaient pas que leur école tombe entre les mains de mangemorts, L'ordre du phénix, les Aurors, ainsi que les professeurs et une partie des élèves prêt à ce battre. Harry avait prévenu Dumbledore assez rapidement afin de prévoir la contre-attaque.

Voldemort, fou de rage, avait lancé son attaque. Il garda prêt de lui ses mangemorts les plus cruels, Rabastan et Rodolphe Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bien que Voldemort et ses alliés étaient bien plus nombreux qu'Harry et les siens, dans les yeux du côté de la lumière brillaient de la détermination, de la peur et surtout de l'angoisse.

Chaque personne présente dans ce combat avait une seule et une unique chose de commune avec les autres combattants la peur de tout perdre. Ils avaient peur de la mort, de perdre des êtres chers, de survivre seul.

Severus, Lucius se battaient contre les mangemorts pendant qu'Harry avançait sur le chemin pour aller affronter Voldemort. Les deux ex-mangemorts se protégeaient mutuellement tous en surveillant Harry de loin.

Il eut de grave dommage collatéral, de terribles pertes humaines. Nous perdîmes le professeur Chourave, Hagrid ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes. Des deux côtés, la liste des morts s'agrandissaient un peu plus à chaque minute de combats.

Malgré tous cela, Voldemort mourut de la main d'Harry. Harry fut gravement blessé et mit du temps à sans remettre. Par chance, les bébés n'eurent aucunes blessures. Harry, les avaient protégés avec sa magie vélane.

Nos trois amoureux se marièrent aux yeux de la loi, quelques mois plus tard. Lucius accoucha d'une petite fille, qui fut nommait Eileen en l'honneur de la mère de Severus. C'était Harry qui avait choisi ce nom. Harry accoucha d'un fils qu'il nomma Jamie Sirius en mémoire de ces parents qu'il lui manquait énormément ainsi que d'une petite fille qui fut nommait Lily.

Quelques mois plus tard, Drago et Luna se marièrent. La jeune épouse arborait une jolie courbe au niveau de son ventre. Le bébé était prévu pour l'été.

Quant à notre trio, ils regardaient grandir leurs enfants ainsi que leur famille.

* * *

The End


End file.
